


Krysí vojáci

by Melkora



Series: O krásce a skřetovi [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Complicated Orc Relationshps, Dol Guldur, F/F, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mirkwood, Misty Mountains, One-Sided Relationship, Orc Armies, Orc Culture, Orcs, Romance, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, Unrequited Love, orc tribes
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Přenesme se na chvíli pod stíny pradávných velikánů Temného hvozdu, domova sličného lidu, kde svou pevnou rukou vládne nejvznešenější z nich, král Thranduil. Nemá to ale snadné! Na severních hranicích sousedí totiž z mocnou říší Stínu jménem Dol Guldur, v níž vládne Sauronův pobočník Khamul.Znova a znova se jednotky světla i temnoty utkávají na hranicích obou říší v nelítostných bojích. Až jednou se v srdci Temného hvozdu objeví jeden opravdu zvláštní voják. Jak si s tím Král poradí?





	1. Orbu

Jmenoval se Orbu a pocházel z východních svahů Mlžných hor, kde až donedávna poklidně žil se svou rodinou a kmenem. Jen do té doby, dokud se nenechal naverbovat jako stopař do Khamulovy armády v Dol guldur. Hodně mladíků z Krysího kmene to dělalo a dobře se jim vedlo. Khamul i Ochránce si služeb Krysího lidu cenili nade všechno. V přímém střetu se sice nemohli rovnat statným urukům, přes to však měl tenhle drobný, špinavě a jakoby nijace černohnědý národ jeden obrovský dar. Dar který jim věnovala sama velká pramatka, bohyně Dha, když je na počátku stvoření přivedla k životu. Uhnětla je tenkrát ze svých slin a potu a položila na svá ňadra, aby se už navždy mohly těšit z její životodárné blízkosti a setrvat v bezpečí jejího milosrdného příšeří. Byli dětmi noci! Hluboké sametově černé, vládnoucí v těch nejtemnějších zákoutích Dhaina těla, pro jiné bytosti Ardy neproniknutelné, pro ně však znamenala domov. Dokázali se v ní pohybovat tak mrštně a šikovně, že pokud chtěli mohli být téměř neviditelní. A i když je palčivé polední slunce spalovalo, vysoušelo a zabodávalo se jim do očí, jako tisíce ostrých jehliček, ve tmě se jim žádný z živoucích tvorů obdařených schopností řeči nevyrovnal. Nebylo pachu, který by zůstal skrytý jejich citlivým nozdrám, jejich dlouhatánským uším neuniklo ani to nejtenčí zaševelení. Ale přes to, nic z toho nepatřilo k tomu nejvzácnějšímu, co při svém zrození obdrželi od velké matky Dha, jíž nazývali Ama-thi.  
Jejich největším pokladem byl jejich zrak!  
Lidé, zvyklý trávit svůj život v plýtvavé záplavě slunečního svitu i elfové, kteří si zamilovali měkké paprsky bělostného měsíce, by stěží dokázali pochopit, ba si jen představit tu zvláštní schopnost, jež činila z Krysího národa asasíny, obávané od Rhovanionu na severu až k jižním cípům Gondoru. A dokonce i v předalekém Eriadoru si se zatajeným dechem šeptali pověsti o podivných bytostech barvy stínu, vynořivších se odnikud, mizících do nikam, zanechavších po sobě jen beznadějnou krvavou spoušť.  
Neměli ani tušení o třetím druhu světla, pro něž byly jejich oči příliš hrubé. O světle vycházejícím přímo z těla bohyně Dha a všeho, co bylo její. O světle utkaném z toho nejjemnějšího přediva bytí, tak křehkém a nepatrném, že ho dokázaly zachytit jen citlivé oči zasvěcených. Těch které Dha sama učila. Tohle světlo prostupovalo i tou nejčernější temnotou a činilo ji pro krysí lid tak přehlednou a prostupnou, jako je pro elfa svěží lesní zeleň.  
O ničem z toho neměly ale národy slunce a luny ani tušení a skřeti z Mlžných hor pro ně proto zůstávali dalším z děsivých zlovolných tajemství noci a stínu.  
Jenže teď byl den! A Orbovi nebyl k ničemu žádný z jeho převzácných darů. Slunce nemilosrdně pražilo, spalovalo mu kůži a okolní země byla příliš rovná, stromy příliš řídké, než aby se mohl ukrýt ve stínu. Jeho jednotka, která dostala za úkol prozkoumat okraje Temného hvozdu, byla na samém sklonku noci odříznuta armádou lesních elfů a zahnána tak hluboko do nepřítelova týla, že si to jeden mladý krysí voják jen stěží kdy dokázal představit. A s tím, jak se na východě pomalu a neúprosně rozšiřoval proužek světla - zpočátku tence šedý, spíš tušený, postupem času inkoustově modrý s nádechem běloby a nakonec krvavě rudý - jeho druhové ve zbrani se okamžik od okamžiku stávali napjatějšími a zděšenějšími. Až příliš zoufale se snažili najít ztracenou cestu a počínali si při tom až příliš zbrkle. A když se pak nad východním obzorem konečně vyhoupl naoranžovělý sluneční kotouč, pohlédli do tváře své smrti.  
Elfí stráž, ukrytá v korunách stromů, zaútočila s chladnou přesnosti, jejich šípy stěží kdy minuly cíl. Někteří z Orbových druhů se skáceli k zemi hned, ti ostatní zběsile prchali na všechny strany, nemilosrdně pronásledovány přesilou svých nepřátel. I Orbu, který jako zázrakem přežil první nápor bez zranění, udýchaně klopýtal přes hutné kořeny a zamotával se do dlouhatánských stébel trav a listů kapradí, netuše, jak se pohybovat v tomhle zeleném nadělení. Přes to se hnal pořád dopředu oči skoro slepé, krev tepající ve spáncích jako dvé obřích válečných bubnů. Až měl pocit, že to jediné, co slyší je dunivý rytmus svého vlastního srdce. A ještě k tomu, sotva pár palců od jeho zpocených zad, jakoby se řachtavě ozývalo výsměšné cvakání bezmasé čelisti. To jak po něm smrtka už už natahuje svůj studený spár.  
Jenže on věděl co dělat. Uteče jí! Nezemře tady, obklopen zelenými chapadly nepřátelského lesa, sápajícími se po jeho kotnících a lýtkách, jako odporní zelení červi. Lesa, kde každé zapraskání větvičky v korunách, každé zaševelení větru v listoví může zvěstovat smrt. Kde každý paprsek deroucí se skrz hustý baldachýn větvoví může být odleskem zlatavých vlasů... (Zná ty vlasy. Viděl je už) ... Musí vydržet! Nechce ještě zemřít! Nesmí!  
Běž, běž! Řvala jeho mysl, zmámená hrůzou, neschopna vyplodit nic víc. Jeho svaly se bezmyšlenkovitě stahovaly přehlížejíce vlastní únavu. Všechno, co v jeho těle zůstávalo bdělé, bylo až příliš soustředěné na útěk, než aby si všiml, že zabředává stále hloub a hloub do území protivníka.  
A pak to přišlo!  
Jeden s kořenů se mu připletl pod nohy a on se s tlumeným žuchnutím svalil na zem. Nechápal, jak se to stalo, dokonce mu hlavou prosvištěla bláznivá myšlenka, že ten zlomyslný kus dřeva mu to provedl schválně. Že pozvedl tu svou zkroucenou sukovitou hnátu a nastavil mu ji tak, aby o ni musel brknout. A než po něm stačil šlehnout zrakem, už zase stál, nehybný a klidný, jako prve, ten zlovolný kořen zpět na svém místě. Jen vrzání se rozléhalo v jeho rozkošatělé koruně a připomínalo jízlivý smích.  
Kutálel se hlava nehlava z jakéhosi vršku, neschopen zabrzdit, natož se znovu zvednout. A zeleň kolem něho už nešustila jen pravidelným rytmem ranního vánku, ale tu a tam zaševelila nahodile a jaksi disharmonicky. I zlověstný pach cizích těl, který se k němu nesl skrze spleť křovin a kmenů byl stále čerstvější a nabíral na síle. Ač se to zdálo nemožné, ucítil Orbu jak se jeho srdce ještě více sevřelo. Nebylo pochyb! Jeho nepřátelé ho dostihli!  
Než mu to stačilo pořádně dojít, válel se na zemi v jakési prohlubni a kolem něho, Temná matko, celý houfec lesních elfů s tětivami napjatými k prasknutí, jedenkaždý z šípů mířící přímo na něj.  
V němé hrůze třeštil oči jejich směrem. Napadlo ho, že zblízka ta stvoření vypadají ještě děsivěji, než si představoval. Nehybní tišší a chladní, připomínali spíš mrtvoly. A všechen ten lesk! Ta oslepující záře která z nich přímo sálala. Rozechvěl se! Najednou, ani nevěděl jak, byl přesvědčený, že ho spálí. Uškvaří ho za živa a on zemře ve strašlivých bolestech přímo tady na tomhle palouku obklopen těmihle příšernými stvůrami.  
Dost!  
Zařvaly v něm najednou poslední zbytky zdravého rozumu a on se oklepal, jakoby se ze sebe pokoušel setřást mlžný závoj šílenství.  
Nesmysl! Hloupost! Mysli!  
Pokračoval vnitřní hlas!  
Nejsou tak hrozní! Jednoho už jsi přece viděl. Vzpomeň si, kvůli čemu jsi tady. Konej!  
Zarazil ruku do mošničky u pasu a nahmatal kus chladného stříbřitého kovu. Dalo mu dost práce donést ho až sem a ukrýt ho při tom před slídivými nenechavými prsty svých spolubojovníků.  
Teď se ukáže! Pomyslel si! Teď se ukáže, jestli ten Žluťák. Ten Vordog! Mluvil pravdu. Jestli jo, může si blahopřát. Jestli ne, tak je v příštím okamžiku po něm.  
A to už se v měkké záři ranních paprsků zaleskla jemně broušená spona k plášti, precizně tvarovaná do podoby břečťanového lístku s polodrahokamem vsazeným uprostřed.  
"Poznáváte to? Poznáváte to, vy bando ghijaků?"  
Zajíkal se Orbu, dech se mu při tom úžil v hrdle.  
"Chcete vědět, odkud to mám? Kdo mi to osobně dal?"  
Na kratičký okamžik zavládlo hrobové ticho, dokonce ani stéblo trávy se nepohnulo. Orbu pořád svíral sponu v dlani a držel ji vztyčenou vysoko nad hlavou. Mrtvolné postavy tyčící se nad ním po sobě zmateně pohlížely. Jejich zajatec nemohl tušit, co jim běží hlavou. Že nebylo v Temném hvozdu nikoho, kdo by neznal šperk, který právě svírala tahle špinavá skřetí pařáta. Byl vybraný a vzácný dokonce i pro prostého elfa. Nejlépe by zdobil krále. Nebo prince! Prince, který se víc než před půl rokem ztratil na jednom z gondorských válečných polí.  
Nakonec většina z nich pomalu a váhavě sklonila hroty svých šípů k zemi. Orbu úlevně přivřel oči a zhluboka si vydechl. Měl pocit, že se mu z hrudi svalil ne balvan, ale rovnou celá skála. Žije! Vděčně pohlédl na tu stříbrnou věcičku a kdyby mu to nebylo před elfy hloupé, býval by ji i políbil.  
"Mám vzkaz!"  
Vysoukal ze sebe, když už si byl jistý, že hlavní nebezpečí pominulo. Pak ještě dodal.

"Pro chlápka jménem Thranduil."


	2. Domov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Další kapitola nás zavede do zcela jiné části Středozemě. Z hlubokých lesů se pojďme podívat na vrcholky hor, jen zdánlivě pusté. Ve skutečnosti plné života, osídlené nenápadnými, za to však houževnatými skřety z kmene Raav.

V Mlžných horách vrcholilo léto. Jejich vršky se potáhly koberci šťavnaté svěže zelené trávy, mezi jejímiž hladkými stébly tu a tam vystrkovaly hlavičky i chrpy, třezalky a štiplavě zavánějící medvědí česnek. Tam, kde byly stráně příliš strmé dokonce i pro četná stáda hladových horských koz, skvěly se pestré loučky vyhrávající snad všemi barvami duhy. A tam, kde byly ještě strmější, tyčily se k nebi holé vrcholky skalisek, tu příjemně oblých, ohlazených poryvy větru, přívaly divokých lijáků i krutými mrazy, jindy zase štíhlých, zubatých, ostrých jak dýka. Těch druhých bylo na východních svazích více. Západní štíty jež se téměř až drze, jakoby nepatřičně, zvedaly z okolní přátelské povlovně se vlnící krajiny, nastavovaly své pyšné bělostné tváře větrům, prosyceným vláhou mělkých mořských šelfů při západní hranici. Jejich prudké skalnaté srázy zadržely většinu mračen, které se pak ochotně zbavily své vlhké tíže právě tam a činily tak z příkrých západních úbočí učiněnou oázu. Ježatou mohutnými jehličnany, zaplněnou vysokou zvěří, vypasenými medvědy a hemžící se lesními troly.  
Východ oproti tomu, jakoby byl jiný svět. Ačkoliv i na něj zbývalo stále dost životodárné vláhy, byly jeho táhlejší hřebeny převážně holé, jen místy porostlé křovinami. Nebylo ve Středozemi nic pravdivějšího, než pohled do jejich dlouhatánských údolí, zaplněných suťovými splazy, táhnoucími se na míle daleko. Nic se v těch širokých kalderách nemohlo skrýt, ani ta nejrafinovanější šelma. Celé generace horských svišťů tam bezstarostně hloubily nory a přiváděly na svět potomky. Přímorožci hodovali na šťavnatých horských bylinách a jen tu a tam líně zvedly hlavu spíš, aby se neřeklo, že ztrácejí ostražitost.  
A ještě něco navíc!  
Jak záplavy dešťů po léta a staletí bičovaly vápencové masivy, pronikaly všetečné čůrky vod stále hlouběji do jejich hutného podloží. Pomalu a trpělivě si hledaly cestičky podél prasklinek a nerovností a když potom - jako nezbedné pramínky - vyskakovaly mezi průrvami a v oblých prohlubních, odnesly si s sebou něco málo z jejich zdánlivé nepřemožitelnosti a zanechali to na dnech mohutných nížinných toků, jako bělostné oblázky. Během let vyhlodaly ty vytrvalé proudy v jejich kameni nespočet dutin a chodbiček, takže nakonec připomínaly spíš mořskou houbu, než ctihodné hory. Až nakonec, když se jim znelíbily staré cesty, tak je prostě opustily a vydaly se jinudy. Zůstaly po nich vysušené jeskyně, jako stvořené pro Krysí národ, milující chlad a temnotu. Mezi hlubokými klíny Mlžných hor měli obého požehnaně. A když se k tomu navíc přidala jejich přirozená zručnost, s níž proráželi ve skále další průchody a spojovali jednotlivé jeskyně v jeden složitý, ale přehledný labyrint, vznikla milovaná skřetí domovina v níž Krysí kmen rostl a prospíval.  
Aspoň donedávna, než se časy změnily.  
Napřed přibylo horských trolů. Pak kamenných obrů, líně se klátících po vrcholcích hřebenů netečně odlamujícich vršky kopců v touze najít něco k snědku.  
A pak se začli objevovat oni!  
Příčina toho všeho neklidu. Bílí, jako smrt, zářiví, jako ta nejpalčivější výheň uvnitř samého slunce. Málokdo je viděl, ale leccos se o nich povídalo. Nejsou prý ani mrtví, ani živí. Dokáží spálit skřeta pouhým pohledem, aniž by se ho vůbec dotkli. A tisíc dalších věcí, jedna nesmyslnější, než druhá, jen blázen by býval byl ochoten věřit, byť jedné šestině.  
A Orbu nevěřil!  
Pečlivě strážil přidělený úsek horské stezky, po níž čile proudilo zboží. Dol Guldurské látky z jihu, zbraně a ruda ze severu z Gundabadu. Nosiči museli být mimořádně opatrní, protože na staletími prověřených trasách přestávalo být bezpečno. Někdy s sebou měli troly, ale ti nebývali zrovna bystří a už vůbec ne spolehliví. Vlastně to byli asi ty nejsvéhlavější bytosti ve Středozemi. Takže spousta z nosičů se dožadovala služeb nenápadných subtilních příslušníků Krysího kmene, kmene Raav.  
Samozřejmě, že to nebylo zadarmo, ale Orbu uměl vyjednávat. A když ne on, tak Azrut, náčelník a velitel a pak byl šťastný ten, kdo měl s sebou toho trola, protože nehody se občas stávaly a ne všichni nosiči vždycky přežili každé vyjednávání.  
Tuhle část Orbu rád neměl! Ne, že by byl nějak přehnaně citlivý, konečně nehoda je nehoda a těžko jí nějak zabránit. Jenže k čemu byl mrtvý nosič?! Sice vám občas něco zůstalo za prsty, ale to byly jen ubohé výškrabky. A navíc, spoustu z toho ani nepotřebovali. Kusy kovu, které nešly vykovat prostým ohněm. Nádobky s podivnými, hořce páchnoucími tekutinami, o nichž nikdo nevěděl, co jsou zač a k čemu jsou dobré. Vyčiněné kusy kůže, počmárané tajemnými znaky, které neuměli číst. Obvykle ty věci hromadili v jedné z postranních komor a někdy, ne vždycky, se jim je podařilo (samozřejmě za tučnou provizi) udat další partě, putující přes hory. Azrut si obvykle vymyslel nějakou více či méně tupou historku o tom, jak to někde našli, válet se vedle zahnívající mrtvoly. Nosiči poslouchali a pak si vybrali, co se jim hodilo. Dívali se při tom podezíravě, čela nakrčená nedůvěrou. Jasně, Azrute! Řvaly při tom koutky jejich úst, zkroucené do pohrdlivých úšklebků. Jasně, žes to našel! Myslíš si, že jsme úplní blbci? Vrrrci tak vysoko nežijí a medvědi se sem nevyhrabou. Opravdu věříš, že ti ten blábol sežereme? Jenže nakonec se stejně dohodli. Obchodovat s horskými skřety bylo, konec konců, pořád levnější, než shánět zboží po pevnostních syndikátech. A tak se nakonec obě strany rozešly, celkem spokojeně, Azrut navíc se samolibým úsměvem.  
Azrut byl kretén!  
Orbu si to opakoval několikrát denně a zdaleka to nemělo co dělat jen s ní, s Ukrou! Ač nerad, musel uznat, že Azrut nebyl až takový kretén, jak by si on, Orbu, býval přál. Jako velitel na záškodnických výpravách do údolí neměl soupeře, ale tohle... u všech hromů, copak ten kretén nevidí, že jim ničí budoucnost? S takovou byla jen otázka času, než si nosiči najdou jinou cestu. Nebo si sebou začnou vodit roty mohutných kaštanově hnědých, po zuby ozbrojených bojovníků, z kterých šel strach a kterým bylo jedno, kolik horských skřetů jim zůstane pod nohama. Oč lepší by bylo, stanovit pevnou taxu?! Vysílat dolů hlídky! Domluvit se s jinou rodinou Raav. Nebo...  
Ale jaký to mělo smysl? Mluvil o tom už tolikrát v jeskyni. Na shromážděních! Jenže Azrut vždy jen zavrčel. A Ukra mlčela. A dokud bude Azrut vrčet a Ukra bude zticha, nikdo se k němu doopravdy nepřidá. A při tom by se dalo dělat tolik věcí. Nosiči měli zájem o horské byliny, které by stačilo natrhat. Dokonce i o kameny povalující se, dle Orba, zcela neužitečně na strmých úbočích kopců.  
"Na co je vlastně potřebujete?"  
Zeptal se onehdá jistého nerudného podsaditého habána z Vlčího kmene, jehož horský trol si s poněkud nepřítomným výrazem nakládal na záda už několikátý nazelenalý, řasami obrostlý, balvan a nebýt trolem vypadal by u toho skoro zamyšleně.  
Jeho pán jen pokrčil rameny.  
"Hoděj se na spoustu věcí. Přijď se někdy podívat."  
Na to už Orbu neřekl nic a jeho společníkovi to, dle všeho, dokonale vyhovovalo. Takže po zbytek noci vládlo lhostejné ticho, rušené jen občasným trolím zahekáním a rachotem kamení bušícího o sebe navzájem. To jak ho silné, zdánlivě neúnavné trolí paže zas a znova pozvedávaly v pravidelném rytmu a ukládaly, kam bylo třeba. Cizí snaga to upřeně pozoroval, čas od času zapískal jakýsi povel a podrážděně se kabonil, nebyl-li splněn s dostatečnou přesností - což nebyl skoro nikdy. I Orbu hleděl tím samým směrem, pohled ale rozostřený, zasněný, takže trochu připomínal toho trola. Dokonce se ani neběžel podívat, kolik šťavnatých ponrav a červíků se po trolí šichtě urodilo na obnaženém povrchu země.  
Byl totiž ještě jeden tajný důvod, proč želel cestovatelů, putujících tam a zpátky po zubatých hřebenech Mlžných hor.  
Při každodenním lovu a shánčení neměl na takové nesmysly čas, ale když sedával sám na hlídce a šmejdil po uzounkých horských strádách, zabloudil jeho zrak tu a tam k obzoru do předalekých dálav v nichž tušil rušná pokroková sídla jménem Dol Guldur a Gundabad, plná tajemného neurčitě lákavého neznáma slibující bohatství i dobrodružství. Nebo taky smrt, přijde na to, co by si ho našlo dřív. Když někdy vystoupal po zrádných chodníčcích a úzkých římsách až na samé vršky hor, oči se mu samy stáčely směrem, jímž ukazovaly prsty nosičů a šeptal si ta jména, jako magická zaklínadla. Byl přesvědčený, že vidí, nebo si alespoň namlouval, že vidí jejich matnou záři, kreslící šmouhy do špinavých potrhaných mračen. Že cítí otřesy jejich mocných strojů, dokonce že k němu lehký noční vánek občas zanese hutný zápach popela.  
Tam dole se něco dělo! Něco velkého, jinak by trolové nepobíhali po skalách, jako vzteklí a nemrtvé příšery nevylézaly ze svých doupat hluboko v neprostupném zeleném pralese v údolí. A Orbu chtěl být u toho! Mockrát, když vysedával na některém z oblých balvanů a obhlížel okolí, musel se sám sebe ptát, co ho tu vlastně drží? Jistě, byla tu jeho bába! Ale o tu se dost dobře mohl postarat někdo ze sourozenců.  
I když si to nerad přiznával, tou pravou příčinou byla Ukra. Krásná a tajemná, nezkrotná a vášnivá. Ukra, vířící kolem ohně v divokém rytmu tance. Ukra ponořená do hlubokého transu, upírající rozšířené zornice do některé z bezedných jam. Ukra, zmítající se na zemi v příšerných křečích, chrlící nesrozumitelná slova zastřeným hlasem, posedlá duchem některého z předků.

Ještě před pár týdny by si prostě řekl, že nemá šanci a vzdal to, pak se ale stal zázrak a ona si ho všimla. Vlastně, nebylo to až zas tak překvapivé. Ona i její sestry si hodně vybíraly, ale ona oslovila jen jeho, jeho a nikoho jiného. Muselo to něco znamenat! A pak přišlo to dítě! Rozkošné skřítě v Ukřině loktuši, něžně žvatlavé, pevně se držící tu jejích zad, tu nalitých ňader. A Orbu uměl počítat! Vycházelo to akorát. Zkoumavě si prohlížel ten obličejíček, dokonce se zeptal báby, zda se nepodobá jemu, když byl malý, ale ta se jen zasmála. Přemýšlel, jestli to Azrut ví. Samozřejmě, že to ví, zas takový kretén to není. A taky ví, že u moci se bude držet jen tak dlouho, jak dlouho bude Ukra chtít. A tak nepyskuje. Jen jednou mu ujely nervy a málem zabil Yrhu. Ukra mezi ně tenkrát vlítla a vzala si je oba stranou. Napřed Yrhu pak Azruta. A byla tam s ním skoro třikrát tak dlouho, aby každému došlo, kdo je její první muž. Vylezl pak z její jeskyně a tvářil se jako pán světa.  
A Orbu měl chuť vlastnoručně ho uškrtit.


	3. Cizinci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V další kapitole se setkáme s něčím, co v horských výšinách ještě neviděli. A rozhodně to tam nemá co pohledávat!

Bylo tomu nějakého čtvrt roku, co Orbu poprvé potkal ty dva a nikdy by si tenkrát býval nepomyslel, že se tím jeho život navždy osudově mění, ani kdyby věřil na takové nesmysly, jako je osud. Dokonce ani když mu tamten ghijak, kterému pro jeho svítivě nazlátlou barvu vlasů, ihned začali přezdívat Vordog - žluťák, nabídl ten bláznivý obchod. Vrhl se do něj hned, živelně a bez rozmyslu, nedumaje nad tím, co bude. Před sebou obraz naděje, sice poněkud neurčité, beztvaré, za to však neodolatelně vábivé, tak jako plamen pro můru. Snad byl Orbu příliš zbrklý, příliš mladý, nebo příliš zamilovaný (nebo od všeho trochu), než aby se zamyslel, co ono rčení vlastně znamená. Co se v něm říká o rozechvělém nočním motýlu, který si nedá pozor a přiblíží se až příliš ke svému zářícímu snu. Tam nahoře to vypadalo tak snadné! Tak jako vypadá všechno na vrcholcích hor, kde je země i nebe, skoro na dotek. Kde stačí natáhnout ruku a už máte pocit, že to co je od vás ve skutečnosti vzdáleno na mnoho mil, vám vlastně leží na dlani. Kde vám patří všechno a nic, kde se vítr svobodně prohání po náhorních plošinách a marně se opírá do skalních štítů, nehybných a lhostejných k jeho snažení. Kde meluzína skučí ve škvírách mezi kameny a strašidelně se rozléhá po jeskyních.  
Když tenkrát - jako první z Krysího kmene - nasál na jedné z horských stezek ten pach, netušil, že ho jednou ucítí znovu, ještě silnější a hrozivější. Že ta neurčitá úzkost, která sevřela jeho duši onu osudovou noc, je předzvěstí něčeho, co už se dál bude jen růst a zvětšovat se. Zatím prostě jenom šel po stopě, jako už mnohokrát před tím. Pouze o něco neklidnější. Vyděšenější. Dávno už věděl, jak jsou cítit nosiči, ty co chodili opakovaně si dokonce pamatoval. Dokázal rozlišit posedlé troly, horské i ty lesní. Dokonce už se párkrát setkal i s medvědy, co zbloudili a vyhladověli až k šílenství.  
Jenže tohle bylo něco úplně nového!  
Možná, prolétlo mu hlavou a vtíravě se vnucovalo, možná by bylo moudřejší stáhnout se a zavolat někoho z kmene. Někoho staršího, zkušenějšího nebo aspoň většího. Čelit neznámému nebezpečí sám, byla při nejmenším bláhovost. Možná! Jenže spolu s otravným hlasem rozumu se v něm ozvalo ještě něco dalšího. Křičelo to, nestůj! Nezůstávej na místě! Máš jedinečnou příležitost! Běž a prozkoumej to tajemství. Prošmejdi ho ze všech stran, protože když to neuděláš, zmizí ti navždy a vše bude zase nudně při starém. To záhadné našeptávání se ozývalo tak vemlouvavě a přesvědčivě. A on se ho rozhodl poslechnout, protože znělo stejným tónem, jako volání, které slýchal, když sedával na vrcholcích hor s očima upřenýma na světla Gundabadu. A tak pelášil dál a dál, nedbaje na rozvážnost. A to už cítil i kouř a v nose ho polechtala dráždivá vůně pečeného masa. Zpomalil a začal opisovat opatrné oblouky, pomalu se přibližuje k místu, odkud ten pach vycházel. Srdce mu při tom bušilo tak silně, jakoby se mu znelíbilo v Orbově hrudi a ono zatoužilo vyskočit z ní krkem ven.  
Napřed spatřil oheň. Vlastně spíš ohýnek, umně zamaskovaný hradbou z kamení. Když se pak, napětím téměř nedýchaje, přiblížil ještě o kousek, brada mu spadla až ke kolenům.  
Ten první patřil k velkým vojákům, což by samo o sobě bylo dost zlé. Ale ten druhý! Velká matko, ten druhý! Orbu několikrát zmateně zamrkal. Vždyť on nemá kůži! Je bez kůže!  
Záhadná bytost seděla tiše, téměř bez hnutí, trochu stranou plamenů. Na sobě nenápadný šedý plášť halící jí hlavu a ramena. Orbu se tiskl k zemi, jakoby s ní toužil splynout v jedno a ani nedutal. Měřil si to podivné stvoření od hlavy k patě a přemítal, zda je to něco vůbec živé. Skoro by přísahal, že je to téměř průsvitné. Jako nějaký zlobný duch mrtvého předka, který se přišel mstít živým. Pak se kápě trochu hnula a zpoza šedavé tkaniny vyklouzl pramen vlasů, žlutý, jako sluneční paprsky. Orbu sebou bezděčně škubl, jakoby na sobě cítil jejich spalující žár. Přemýšlel, zda je možné, aby ten tvor byl jedním... z nich... Znovu opatrně zavětřil a tišeji, než dech, se plížil po zemi, aby si ho mohl lépe prohlédnout. Mezi drny porostlými vřesem a vysokými stébly trav okolo tančil lehký vánek a on si dával zatraceně dobrý pozor, aby byl vždy proti jeho směru.  
Teď už zcela jasně rozeznával oba pachy. Vojákův i ten druhý.  
Jde ti o život!  
Tepalo mu v hlavě divoce a bouřlivě, ale kupodivu téměř beze strachu. Všechen byl umlčen, ubit, kolotavým vzrušením z neznámého a téměř nehoráznou zvědavostí. Krčil se ve tmě, jako jeden z mnoha stínů, stejně nepatrný, stejně nehybný. Vyčkával!  
Pak se voják najednou zvedl, povstal a pohlédl přímo na něj. Orbu zdřevěněl! Jeho ruce i nohy, náhle ztěžkly vahou obrovských balvanů, s nimiž si možná poradí statní trolové, pro drobného skřetího mládence jsou však nepřekonatelnou překážkou.  
Viděl mě! Je se mnou konec!  
Zavřískl to v něm a on už by býval vyskočil ze svého úkrytu a pelášil pryč, jako smyslů zbavený. Jenže pouhý zlomek okamžiku před tím než by to býval udělal, voják se opět netečně obrátil a zacílil svůj pichlavý zrak jinam. Orbovi se roztřásla brada a srdce se mu zalilo úlevou. Zůstal nepovšimnut! Říkalo se, že i uruk-hai obdrželi kdysi od Ama-thi stejný dar, jako Krysí národ, takže byli schopni vnímat její světlo, byl jim ale odňat, jako trest za jejich pýchu. Nebo, že ho pořád mají, pouze zakrnělý a nedokonalý. Co se toho bílého týkalo, byl Orbu klidný. Ti jsou prý nebezpeční pouze ve dne.  
Zas a znova bloudil pohled malého špeha od jednoho cizince k druhému a on si nepřestával lámat hlavu, co má tohle, pro samu Temnou matku, znamenat?! Ani jeden z nich očividně nebyl zajatcem, tak jak to, že tu jsou a proč spolu?! Pak urucký voják několikrát zavětřil a znovu stočil zrak mezi vřesové drny, kde se Orbu skrýval. Postupně propátral očima celé okolí, ale nezdálo se, že by ho něco zneklidnilo. Naklonil se ke svému společníkovi a cosi mu pošeptal. Ten jenom pokýval svou zlatavou hlavou a jal se zarovnávat lehce doutnající ohniště. Pěkně pečlivě, kámen po kameni. Orbu div nespolkl svůj vlastní jazyk, když si ti dva lehli na beraní houni rozloženou na zemi... vedle sebe! Přitiskli se jeden k druhému, jako rodní bratři! Nebo jako... !  
A pak se rozhostilo ticho. Dokonce i lehký vánek si přestal nezbedně pohrávat se stébly trav a uložil se ke spánku, takže nic už nerušilo noční klid. Temnotu roztínaly jen stříbřité tečky hvězd mihotající se na jasné bezměsíčné obloze.

Trvalo dlouho, předlouho, než se jeden z ponurých stínů uvnitř vřesoviště dal do pohybu. Až když se poblíž ohniště ustálil tlukot dvou srdcí a dech obou hrdel se proměnil na hluboký a táhlý. I pak to byl pohyb trhaný, nejistý a až úzkostlivě opatrný. Nakonec si Orbu dodal odvahy a vstoupil až do jejich ležení. Přičichl k vyhaslému ohništi, ukrytému pod kameny i ke stejně pečlivě schovaným zbytkům od večeře. Rozpoznal v nich horského sviště. Z dálky si prohlížel podivnou dvojici, pokojně si lebedící pod těžkou plstěnou dekou. Naslouchal jejich pravidelnému oddechování a hledal zbraně. Nakonec objevil jeden luk a krátký mečík, vše pěkně v dosahu vojákových silných paží. Připlížit se k němu a pokusit se je odnést by bylo učiněné bláznovství. Chvíli nerozhodně postával, pak se otočil a krůček po krůčku, jako kočka slídící za kořistí, se vykradl z jejich tábořiště. Až notný kus za ním si troufl dát se znovu do běhu. Nakonec se zastavil na skalním převisu, kde se o sebe opíraly dva balvany. Jen cvičené oko by rozeznalo malou škvíru při zemi mezi nimi, ztracenou v noční temnotě. A i to by si stěží všimlo, drobného snagy, který od jejího ústí odsunul pár drnů a něco štěrku a vtiskl se dovnitř. I pro ten nejostřejší lidský zrak by byl jen nepatrným stínem, který uprostřed hluboké noci splynul s těmi ostatními.


	4. Temný hvozd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nová kapitola nás zavede do Temného hvozdu, kde jsme před jistým časem opustili Orba obklíčeného přesilou elfských lučištníků. Čeká ho jedno velmi zvláštní setkání.

O mnoho dní později si Orbu, po Temnota ví kolikáté, pokoušel vybavit, kdy poprvé spatřil tu lesklou věc. Ten titěrný kousek kovu, co ho měl jednou dovést až do Temného hvozdu. Nakonec vždy došel k závěru, že to bylo právě v tom jejich tábořišti. V okamžiku, kdy ty dva, elfa (protože už nebylo pochyb, že k nim patří) a uruckého vojáka, obklíčila přepadová Krysí jednotka, kterou při téhle vyjímečné příležitosti tvořil skoro celý kmen.  
Snad ještě nikdo nikdy neviděl tolik Krysích vojáků pohromadě a na povrchu, samozřejmě, kdyby někoho někdy zajímali Krysí vojáci a měl touhu je počítat. Ani teď by to neměl snadné. Přímý útok totiž nikdy nepatřil k silným stránkám Krysího lidu. Dokonce i teď, když byli v drtivé přesile, krčila se většina "útočníků" za balvany a skrývala se mezi boulemi vřesových drnů. Opatrně vyčkávali a sledovali, někteří s notnou dávkou škodolibosti, jak si povede jejich náčelník. Vidět byly stěží jejich hlavy, zvědavě vykukující z bezpečí svých úkrytů.  
A náčelník se svého úkolu zhostil sice trochu neochotně, přes to však překvapivě úspěšně. Ve chvíli, kdy mohutný skalní masiv rozkmitalo Orbovo volání, sebral všechno, co mělo ruce a nohy a vydal se směrem, odkud se ozýval hlídačův poplašený křik. Ten křik, který by kdokoliv jiný z myslících tvorů - pokud by ho vůbec byl schopen vnímat - považoval za chvění samého nitra země, rozezníval tehdy kamenné stěny chodeb zas a znova a nechtěl ustat, přestože se mu zbytek kmene hnal v ústrety a jejich hrdla mu stejně dunivě odpovídala.  
Jen Ukra, několik jejích sester a nejmenší skříťata zůstaly dole.  
Azrut, její první muž, se zatím na povrchu činil. Ač patřil k nejstatnějším bojovníkům z celého Krysího kmene, mohutnému urukovi se v žádném případě rovnat nemohl. Přesto se mu postavil se statečností, mezi Krysami nevídanou. I díky jeho duchapřítomnému zákroku se podařilo dostat uruka a hlavně toho žluťáka pod kontrolu, takže byli zajati hladce a bez potíží. Orbu si vybavoval, jak ty dva vedli okolo něho. Právě v ten okamžik dopadl nějaký zatoulaný hvězdný paprsek s poťouchlou přesností přímo na kovovou ozdůbku, spínající elfův plášť. A ta věc se najednou zatřpytila tak, že ho to málem oslepilo.  
U Velké Matky! Pomyslel si okamžitě. Kdo jen si na sebe vezme něco takového?! Vždyť to zrovna bije to očí. Na horách, ani v údolích není tvora, který by tohle blýskavé divadélko přehlédl.  
Když se mu pak shodou všech těch neuvěřitelných okolností dostala ta věc do držení, názor na ni nezměnil. Mnohokrát ji během minulého čtvrt roku vyštrachal z nějaké tajné kapsičky, či úkrytu, aby si ji mohl důkladně prohlédnout. Lámal si hlavu, aby jí přišel na kloub, zůstala však pro něj tou stejnou neproniknutelnou záhadou  
Stříbrný břečťanový lístek s pečlivě vsazeným zeleným kamenem. Tenké šlahouny, představující popínavé stonky se kolem něj důmyslně vinuly a proplétaly, až vytvořily elegantní mřížku. Orbu rozuměl kovu jen nepatrně, ale stačilo to, aby pochopil, že tenhle je příliš měkký, než aby se z něho dala vyrobit nějaká zbraň, či něco alespoň vzdáleně užitečného. Zdálo se, že to neumí nic víc, než by býval zvládl i prostý kožený řemen. Přes to někdo musel vynaložit nepředstavitelné množství času i úsilí, aby tuhle věc vyrobil, to bylo zjevné. Byla tak věrná! S tím svým jemným žilkováním, se všemi těmi precizními detaily, skutečně připomínala břečťanovou větévku, která se právě ulomila z keře a teď se pomalu elegantně snáší k zemi.  
Zkoumavě ji pozoroval, natáčel ze všech stran a sledoval, jak se blýská, když na ni dopadly ojedinělé stopy světla. Stále stejně oslnivá a nápadná. Někdy měl dokonce pocit, že i pyšná. Vlastně, napadlo ho, se dost podobá samému Žluťákovi.  
Zdálo se mu, jakoby mu ta věc zalezla do hlavy. Jakoby se zavrtala hluboko do jeho myšlenek a odmítala odtamtud, u všech kurev, vypadnout.  
Nepřestával na ni myslet dokonce ani teď, když ho vedli špalírem tichých bělostných a jako led chladných elfských stráží. Vykresloval si v duchu její barvu i tvary a dumal, zda má tu hračku spíš milovat či nenávidět. Jedno bylo jisté! Kdyby ji tenkrát býval nepřijal, kdyby tamtomu Vordogovi nenaslouchal, kdyby si zacpal uši a odvrátil zrak, kdyby byl utekl před tím jedem, jenž se svým úlisným našeptáváním snažil elf zasít do jeho srdce... Zkrátka, kdyby udělal to, co se sluší pro způsobného horského skřeta, nikdy by nebyl došel až sem. A on si nebyl jistý, zda je to požehnání, nebo prokletí.  
Teď si to nevesele štrádoval Temným hvozdem, obklopen celou rotou zamračených strážců. Stromy s kmeny mohutnými tak, že by je Orbu nebyl sto obejmout ani, kdyby měl ruce až po zem, na něj zádumčivě shlížely a on jim to oplácel svým podmračeným nedůvěřivým kukučem.  
Věčné šero panující pod jejich košatými korunami bylo sice příjemné, přes to však podivně nepřátelské. Jak moc se tohle zlověstné přítmí lišilo od laskavé temnoty horských jeskyní! Orbu se roztřásl. Kamkoliv on i jeho doprovod vkročili, ticho rozléhající se snad po celém hvozdu, se ještě prohloubilo. Až se nebohý zajatec skoro bál byť jen dýchat, jakoby čekal, že ho záludný les potrestá za to troufalé narušení svého klidu.  
Což bylo vlastně skoro směšné, protože ho narušoval téměř nepřetržitě!  
V jednom kuse klopýtal přes vyboulené kořeny, zamotával si nohy do vzrostlých stébel trav a zachytával se o svízele či ostružiní. Jeho strážci se oproti tomu pohybovali hustým lesním podrostem tak hladce a neslyšně, až měl Orbu dojem, že se vznáší. Zas mu tím připomněli zlovolné duchy mrtvých předků.  
Nakonec se les mírně rozestoupil a pod jejich nohama se objevilo cosi, co alespoň vzdáleně připomínalo stezku. A pak se v Orbovi teprve zastavilo srdce.  
Ty plavovlasé lesní kytky byli prostě všude!  
Jakoby najednou vyrostli ze země. (Nebo spíš popadali ze stromů, jako žaludy, pomyslel si s hořkým úsměvem.) Stáli kolem lesní pěšinky, po níž se ubíral se svým doprovodem, jedenkaždý v ruce luk s napjatou tětivou. Jejich zlatavé čupřiny se oslnivě leskly v ranním slunci. Orbu valil oči na hroty šípů, stejně nehybné jako ti lučištníci. Nepochyboval, že by nebylo třeba víc, než jedné střely. Pověsti o jejich smrtící přesnosti patřili v leženích u táborových ohňů k těm oblíbeným a mezi starými mazáky bylo dobrým zvykem strašit s nimi skřetí bažanty.  
Netrvalo dlouho a dorazili k něčemu, co vypadalo jako jeskyně. Vešli dovnitř a Orbu se zase jednou nestačil divit. To, co uviděl mu vůbec ničím nepřipomnělo jeho útulný domov v Mlžných horách. Bylo to podivně rozlehlé, uvnitř panovalo namodralé přítmí a kupodivu, rozléhalo se tam stejně zlověstné ticho, jako venku.  
Vedli ho klenutými sály i táhlými chodbami, které mu začínaly být až nepříjemně povědomé. Vpíjel se do jejich luxusu, do té okázalé samoúčelné zdobnosti a říkal si, že všechno tu vypadá stejně, jako ta proklatá spona.  
Nesvázali ho! Žádná pouta na ruce, na nohy, dokonce ani smyčka na krk. Téměř mu nevěnovali pozornost. Když na ně vyštěkl, "kam mě to vedete, vy bando potratů", ani se na něj nepodívali. Nebýt těch ostrých hrotů, mířících na jeho srdce, býval by s to uvěřit, že pro tyhle strnulé zraky je prostý skřet neviditelný.  
Až to konečně vypadalo, že dosáhli svého cíle. Před ohromeným Orbem se otevřela široká síň, dalo-li se to posoudit, ještě nádhernější, než ty, co viděl dosud. Průlomy ve stropě do ní pronikalo ranní slunce a tunely ho důmyslně usměrňovaly do jednoho jediného místa. Uprostřed síně, na něčem, co by se dalo nazvat velkým hranatým kamenem - kdyby se tak sprosté slovo hodilo na tu načančanou vyšperkovanou věc - stála židle. (A ani ta nebyla prostou židlí.) Na ní, zalita světlem, seděla nehybná postava. Orbu na ni zíral téměř bez dechu. Z nějakého důvodu mu připadala obrovská, ačkoliv se nezdálo, že by ten tvor nějak výrazně převyšoval ostatní elfy. Skřet přimhouřil oči, napůl oslepený tou září.  
Temnoto! Prolétlo mu hlavou. Vždyť se nedá rozlišit, kde končí sluneční paprsky a začínají jeho vlasy!  
Matně se mu vybavila prastará legenda o Draut, mocné kruté paní Západu, vysedávající celé dny bez hnutí na svém trůnu. Plane prý jasným bílým ohněm a každého, kdo se k ní přiblížil, sežehne na popel pouhým pohledem.  
Nesmysl! Je to jen blábol! Povídačka pro děti! Uklidňoval se, zatímco jeho srdce bušilo o hrudní koš s takovou razancí, s níž nějaký opravdu zručný kovář buší o kovadlinu.  
A pak se ta bytost zvedla!  
Pomalu, obratel po obratli se napřimovala a jen co tak učinila, podlomil se zbytek místního elfstva v kolenou. Orbu se po nich zmateně ohlížel, sám však zůstal stát. Na chvíli byli on a ten elf jedinými vzpřímenými bytostmi v celé místnosti. Hleděli na sebe, jeden pohled tvrdý, jak ocel, druhý poděšený, přes to však vyzývavý a zpupný. Orbovi se třásla brada, ale očima neuhnul. Pak elf udělal několik kroků vpřed a sestoupil ze svého piedestalu.  
Mysli! Peskoval se zatím nebohý Krysí voják. Tohle přece není žádná bohyně! Nejspíš to bude ten... Král. Od svých spolubojovníků samozřejmě věděl, že je elfové mají, ale když o nich slýchal vyprávět, představoval si obvykle, pokud o tom tedy vůbec přemýšlel, někoho, jako je Azrut. To znamená, chlápka, dost velkého, aby přepral ostatní a dost chytrého, aby zvládl velet na záškodnických akcích. Někoho, koho poslouchá aspoň polovina kmene. Aspoň občas! Tohle bylo... ne, Orbu prostě neměl slova pro to, co bylo tohle. Najednou měl chuť zlomit se v pase a začít se smát. Bláznivě a nevázaně. Čeho bylo moc, toho bylo zkrátka příliš. Místo toho se mu pusa rozjela od ucha k uchu a tváře mu zahořely náhlým poznáním. Ještě jednou se pečlivě zahleděl do elfových očí a za obrovskou kovově šedou stěnou stěnou nenávisti a pohrdání v nich spatřil probleskovat nepatrné jiskřičky strachu.  
"Hele!"  
Prohodil, teď už skoro sebevědomě.

"Nejsi ty náhodou Thranduil?"


	5. Královská čest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vzpomínáte si ještě na naši mileneckou dvojici? Pláně jsou neodvratně za nimi a na ně čeká těžká zkouška. A na Legolase navíc ještě těžké rozhodování.

Legolas zamžoural, když se mu do očí zabodly první paprsky chladného horského slunce. Popuzeně zamručel, vytržen z konejšivé náruče spánku. Na vstávání bylo ještě brzy, jenže všetečné noční mrazíky si stejně našly cestu pod plstěnou deku, pod níž s Marghulem přenocovali a nemilosrdně ho vytrhly se sna. Jako příslušník sličného národa byl, pravda, vůči studenému počasí poměrně odolný, jenže vysokohorská zima byla oříškem i pro něj. Jeho druh zatím spokojeně pochrupoval, po jeho boku a nevěděl o světě. Legolas se šťastně usmál. Nemohl popřít, že pohled na silné statné Marghulovo tělo, teď ve spánku tak bezmocné a zranitelné, nepostrádá jistý půvab. Blaženě se k němu přitiskl a objal jeho širokou hruď. Sálalo z ní příjemné teplo, které rozehřívalo také elfovu vlastní kůži. Slastně přivřel víčka. Po chvíli už zase spokojeně klimbal.

Jaro na pláních pomalu bralo za své. Tráva, původně svěže zelená, byla stále bledší a sušší, nemilosrdně spalována horkými paprsky slunce, jež se s ubíhajícím časem stávalo stále drzejším a palčivějším. Okvětní lístky, ať už sebevíc voňavé a okouzlující pomalu uvadaly a smutně opadávaly, aby přenechaly místo tuhým, zeleným, přes to však pomalu dozrávajícím plodům.  
Stejně jako jarní idyla obou milenců, která neodvratně směřovala ke svému konci.  
Bylo na čase vydat se na mnohem nebezpečnější část cesty. Před nimi ležely Mlžné hory!  
"Tam nahoře je stezka. Obchodní! Vede po hřebeni. Je prej docela..."  
Nadhodil Marghul nepříliš sebejistě, když si spolu se svým druhem prohlíželi obzor, kde se k nebi tak zlověstně tyčily namodralé obrysy horských štítů. S každým novým dnem, s každou ušlou mílí vypadaly mohutnější a hrozivější. Hlavní potíž byla v tom, že zatímco Marghul se vyznal na pláních a Legolas byl zběhlý v nauce o lesní moudrosti o horách toho oba věděli zoufale málo. A i to málo, stačilo k tomu, aby Legolas pohlížel ještě nedůvěřivěji, ještě úzkostněji k jejich jejich špičatým vrcholkům. Jasně si vybavoval všechny pověsti, které o nich slýchával vyprávět v rodném sídle. Stromy tam sice rostou stejně, jako u nich doma, prý ale nemají ani zdaleka tak mírumilovnou a přátelskou povahu. Říká se, že jsou divoké, nezkrotné a nehlídají je žádní enti. Mezi jejich kmeny že se prohánějí trolové, lesní skalní i ti jeskynní, u jejich kořenů sídli zlomyslní raraši a úplně nahoře na bezlesých vrcholcích vládnou grandiózní a nesmírně útoční kamenní obři, schopní, pouhou ranou svých impozantních pěstí, nemilosrdně rozdrtit vše, co se jim znelíbí. Nemluvě o mnohem prozaičtějším nebezpečí, hladových obřích medvědech, kteří nevidí zrovna rádi, když jim nějaká konkurence narušuje jejich lovecká teritoria.  
Obchodní stezka! Opakoval v duchu po Marghulovi. Kdyby se jim podařilo projít tím divokým nebezpečným pralesem co nejrychleji, mohli by se na ni vzápětí napojit a pokračovat ve své cestě na sever. A tak kývl. Přitakal Marghulovu plánu, více méně bez výhrad i námitek! Kdyby se jen nad ním opravdu pečlivě zamyslel! Kdyby ho zvážil důkladně a ze všech stran, kdyby probral všechna pro a proti, kdyby vyloučil možné hrozby, musel by se bezpodmínečně zeptat, jaká stezka. Komu patří a kdo po ní putuje. Jak je přijme a zda se budou schopni bránit, bude-li to nutné. Jenže on to neudělal. Jenom kývl napůl ve snách.  
Tam někde před nimi, ukrytý v dálavách, zastřený modrým oparem, sevřený štíty mocných horských hřebenů, ležel Temný hvozd.  
A oni se k němu přibližovali stejně neúprosně jako k Mlžným horám. Legolas se často pokradmu obracel směrem, v němž tušil jeho majestání kmeny, hrdě se tyčící k nebesům. Napínal uši, zda nezaslechne povědomé šumění, to jak si vítr pohrává s listy v jejich košatých korunách. Jeho mysl, omámená touhou, odmítala být k dispozici svému pánu a vydávala se vstříc tomu přeludu. Sama hravě překonávala ty poslední sáhy volné krajiny, která ho ještě dělila od vytouženého domova a vrhala se mu v ústrety. A spolu s tím, jak se ta prokletá vzdálenost den za dnem zkracovala, rodilo se v jeho srdci ještě něco dalšího. Rostlo to tam a klíčilo, nenápadné, skryté za palčivým steskem po domově. Zkažené, hnijící a odpudivé.  
Svést Marghula z cesty! Šeptalo mu to něco. Nedalo by to tolik práce. Mapa sice mluví jinak, ale on ti věří. Nechal by si něco namluvit. Už jednou ses o to pokusil. Už víš čeho se vyvarovat. Stačilo by ve vhodný okamžik ukrást tu mapu a vyplížit se z tábora. On by se prostě jednoho rána probudil sám a ty už bys byl dávno v bezpečí rodného lesa.  
Ten odporně pisklavý hlásek v jeho nitru neutichal, přestože se ho po dlouhý čas pokoušel ignorovat. Dokonce pomalu sílil a stával se hlasitějším, spolu s tím, jak se blížily tušené obrysy Temného hvozdu.  
Jistě, kdyby se jakkoliv prozradil, zemřel by dřív, než by vůbec stačil pochopit, co se děje. Znal Marghula natolik dobře, aby o tom nepochyboval. Jenže... kdyby byl dost opatrný...  
A pak ho zas napadlo, že i kdyby dosáhl Temného hvozdu dřív, než by ho dostihla Marghulova pomsta, musel by vysvětlit, proč a jak se tam zjevil právě teď. Musel by přiznat, že líhal se skřetem. Ze své vlastní vůle a rád. Mohl by lhát. Tvrdit, že byl donucen, nebo že jen předstíral. Taktizoval, aby zmátl a ošálil svého věznitele. Ale jeho čistota, jeho neposkvrněnost byly dávno pryč a on nedokázal hrát, že jich želí. Nechtěl... A potom... Co by bylo s Marghulem? Legolasovi před očima vyvstal obraz Mirkwoodských lučištníků ženoucích se neúnavně po urukově stopě. Jeho královský otec by jich bezpochyby vyslal celou jednotku. A kdyby Marghul nebyl dost obratný... Kdyby nestačil dostatečně rychle zmizet... Legolas se při té myšlence otřásl. Věděl až moc dobře, jak nemilosrdně je nakládáno s osamělými skřety, kteří mají tu smůlu a zatoulají se příliš blízko k Temnému hvozdu. Přes to znova stáčel své zraky severním směrem ke království, jemuž byl následníkem trůnu. Pokoušel si vybavit známé a ano, milované tváře. Věděl, že má jisté povinnosti. Ke svému lidu, ke svému otci a králi.  
Pak ale přišla noc a on se znovu přitiskl k Marghulovi. A všechno, co v něm bylo živé, křičelo, ne! Nevzdá se ho! Neopustí ho! Marghul se k němu vždy choval hezky. Pomáhal mu. Ošetřoval ho. Bojoval za něj. Miloval se s ním. Za ten krátký čas, co se znali, mu dal víc potěšení, než poznal za celý svůj dlouhý život. Kdyby se teď vrátil, to cosi, co v něm jeho druh probudil k životu, by zase zmrtvělo a ztuhlo a on by se stal tím samým stínem, jakým byl dřív. Netušil, co je to, co v něm tak hlasitě oroduje za Marghula, byl si však jistý, že rozum to není. Naopak, vše rozumné radilo, uteč! Přes to se zbytek jeho bytosti měnil v jedno velikánské ne!  
Zhluboka si povzdechl! Zdálo se, že nemá žádnou správnou volbu. Je před ním dvojí zrada a on musí rozhodnout, která z nich je menší.

Mučivé dilema nepřestávalo prince z Temného hvozdu sžírat ani po několika dnech cesty. Už se pro Marghula vzdal čistoty. Nebyl si ale jistý, že se dokáže vzdát i cti. A Marghul mu to odmítal ulehčit. Už před časem ho přestal na noc svazovat, dokonce mu občas zapůjčil i svůj nůž. Většinou tehdy, když bylo třeba ulovit a stáhnout nějaké zvíře, aby měli co do úst. Jak by to měl Legolas snadné, kdyby k němu jeho druh choval aspoň trochu nedůvěry! Prostě by prohlásil svůj tajný plán za neuskutečnitelný a blahořečil Marghulovi, že to rozhodl za něj. Jenže se zdálo, že Valar mu nechtějí dopřát ani tuhle drobnou výpomoc. A tak se nekonečné "měl bych" a "ne!" nepřestalo v jeho mysli svářit, jako dva zlostní kamenní obři. A když se zdálo, že "měl bych" získává na převaze, "ne" se mu postavilo, jako pevná nezdolná hráz.  
A tak se rozhodl, že konečné rozřešení prostě odloží na zítra. A pak na zítra a znovu na zítra. Dokud nebylo na útěk pozdě. Byl to sice úskok poněkud laciný, přes to se nešťastnému princi zdálo, že i když své svědomí zcela neošálil, povedlo se mu ho alespoň ukonejšit.  
A pak byli najednou v horách! Rovina vzala za své, jako když utne a velkolepý masiv vyzval oba cestovatele na souboj. Jeho štíty se zdvíhaly z okolních plání pyšně a nestoudně, jakoby se posmívaly poutníkům natolik bláhovým, aby věřili, že proti nim mají šanci. Tihle dva se ale rozhodli výzvu přijmout a husté smrkové lesy je za chvíli pohltily, zdánlivě navždy.

Pouť lesem, jakkoliv klopotná, netrvala naštěstí příliš dlouho. Závětrná strana mlžných hor nikdy nebyla natolik úrodná, aby uživila prales opravdu hustý a neproniknutelný. Přes to jim nezbylo, než se utábořit aspoň na jednu noc. Jak Legolas zjistil, přespat v korunách mohutných jehličnanů nebylo zdaleka tak snadné, jako v konejšivých náručích košatých buků a dubů, které znal z domova. Přes to se o to s Marghulem pokusili. K půlnoci je vyrušilo dunivé mručení jednoho lesního trola, který si to šinul okolním lesem, plně zaměstnán svými vlastními záležitostmi. Oba spáči rázem zkameněli a Marghul opatrně napnul tětivu svého luku. Když trol procházel kolem jejich stromu podezíravě nasál vzduch a dvojice skrytá za statným kmenem ani nedýchala. Návštěvník však vzápětí sklopil hlavu a spokojeně pokračoval v cestě.  
I pod vlivem této noční události přidali oba cestovatele do kroku a druhého dne na večer, zcela vyčerpaní, dosáhli hřebene.


	6. Tajemná hrozba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noc není zrovna Legolasův přítel. V té tmě něco číhá. Něco děsivého! Nebo snad...

To ráno, kdy se Legolas probudil zimou, nebylo zdaleka to první, které na stezce trávili. Byla tam, přesně jak Marghul tvrdil, dokonce vypadala celkem úhledná a udržovaná. Jeho to samozřejmě ihned zaujalo a zvědavě páčil z Marghula informace. Když ho skřet obdařil historkou o národu podzemních krys, skrývajících se v chladu a stínu horských jeskyní, venkoncem neškodných, jen zřídka se odvažujících na povrch, spadly z něj veškeré obavy. Netušil, že na světě je jen málo věcí, které by statný uruk z plání dokázal podcenit více, než drobné horské snagy. Stepní lid, neměl pochopení pro takové kvality, jako byla lest a úskok. Netleskal jemnému umění klamu. Jeho ctností byla přímost s níž se vrhal do do boje, ať už s mnohohlavými stády vzrostlého dobytka, nebo nebo s nepřátelskými armádami. Domníval se, že prostě neexistuje způsob, jak by je někdo z takhle přízemního kmene mohl ohrozit.  
Marghul samozřejmě tušil, že na stezce není zcela bezpečno, pokud se však měl na pozoru, tak před mnohohlavými karavanami, doprovázenými troly a skupinkami dobře ozbrojených stráží. Častokrát se ustaraně skláněl k zemi a zkoumal stopy zanechané tam putujícími obchodníky. Zkoumavě očichával kameny i travnaté drny, aby se pak vesele narovnal s dobrou zprávou, že na horských hřebenech jsou široko, daleko sami.  
Bývalo by stačilo, aby nepřehlížel zřídkavé otisky malých chodidel. Aby věnoval pozornost nenápadnému pachu, který ho tu a tam polechtal na chřípí a nemuselo se stát to, k čemu došlo onu osudnou noc.  
Na první pohled vypadala stejná jako všechny ostatní. Jasná, bezměsíčná. Hvězdy zářily na inkoustovém nebi jako brilianty a Legolas k nim co chvíli zvedal hlavu. Zdály se o tolik větší, jasnější, než jak si pamatoval z nížin. Snad to bylo tím, že tady, vysoko v horách, měli k těm vznešeným šperkům noci, jimiž Varda, paní světla, vyzdobila oblohu, o tolik blíže. Chvílemi se mu zdálo, že na dotek ruky.  
Když bylo na čase jít spát, Marghul, jako vždy, letmo propátral okolí tábořiště, Legolas se zatím postaral o oheň. Usnuli, stejně jako včera, přitisknuti k sobě pod Marghulovou houní. Jenže tu noc procitl jeden z cestovatelů předčasně. A na vinně nebyl chlad ani sluneční paprsky, které se ještě nestačili ani vyštrachat za obzor. Byl to štamot, jemný jako dech a tichý, jako myší našlapování. Tak nenápadný, že jen citlivé elfské uši se zachvěly a podezíravě nastražily, když se rozezněl. Legolas se neochotně vysmekl z Marghulovy náruče a bezradně zamžoural do tmy, nevěda, co vlastně hledá. Byla hluboká jak jámy Utumna a on ještě napůl spal.  
A pak to šlo, ráz na ráz!  
Spíše ucítil, než uviděl jak se kolem něj něco šustlo. Jeho hlava se zprudka otočila oním směrem a jeho oči se vytřeštily náhlým úlekem. Spatřily však jen hlubokou tmu, černou, jak mour. Ani se nestačil zamyslet, zda to bylo skutečné, či si s ním jenom pohrává jeho představivost, ještě stále rozjitřená spánkem a ten tichý zlověstný zvuk se ozval znova. Tentokrát o něco blíže. Opět se za ním bleskurychle obrátil a srdce se mu rozbušilo, jako zvon. Býval by přísahal že ten skoro neznatelný šum byl provázen pohybem. Cosi se v té temnotě mihlo a zase zmizelo, jakoby to nikdy ani neexistovalo. A Legolas, oči rozšířené hrůzou, zíral do té temné prázdnoty a lapal po dechu. Ještě pořád je možné, uvažoval horečně, že si to jenom namlouvá. Že je to jen neškodný tanec vánku a stínů, který se rozplyne s ránem. Jako ošklivá noční můra, na niž nebohý spáč, zapomene, jen co zamrká víčky, přestože mu ještě před chvílí zbrotil kůži studený pot.  
A v tom se to zjevilo znova! Na pozadí noční tmy se jasně rýsovala silueta, o dobrý odstín tmavší, než okolí. Legolasovi se z hrdla vydral tlumený výkřik. Rázem vyskočil na nohy, jakoby ho pálila zem, na níž ležel. Býval by přísahal, že ještě, než se ta věc opět ponořila do okolní temnoty, zahlédl dvé planoucích, jako oheň rudých očí. Bezmyšlenkovitě se vrhl do míst, kde tušil odložené Marghulovy zbraně, nahmatal však jen prázdnou kamenitou půdu. A to už se probral i Marghul a okamžitě pochopil, že je zle. Zoufale se snažil vymotat zpod deky, bylo však už pozdě. Legolas najednou zaslechl tiché, přes to však zřetelné klapnutí, které jen stěží mohlo vyloudit hrdlo smrtelníka a z něhož se mu zježila kůže na zátylku. A v ten ráz se dala temnota do pohybu. Náhle jakoby z ničeho ožila zběsilým tepavým rejem mnoha těl a začla se k němu zlověstně přibližovat. Divoce se otáčel na patě v zoufalé snaze najít skulinu. Všude však spatřoval totéž. Kruh se nemilosrdně zužoval a on v té zmítající se mase začal rozeznávat spousty a spousty černých rukou, natahujících se po jeho těle, sápajících se po jeho končetinách a strhávajících ho k zemi. A ty oči! Svítící jako řezavé uhlíky, nelítostné, surové přetékající lačností a zlobou.  
"Pro samu Elbereth!"  
Stačil ještě vykřiknout, hlas naplněný čirou hrůzou.  
"Stíny! Stíny procitly ze spaní a přišly nás pohltit za živa. Chtějí nás strhnout s sebou do nebytí!"  
Marghul, kterému se o kus dál nevedlo o nic lépe, ale nevypadal zrovna vyděšeně. Obličej brunátný a rozzuřený k nepříčetnosti, zaujal k jejich nočním uchvatitelům mnohem prozaičtější stanovisko.  
"Koukejte mě okamžitě pustit, vy bando mrňavejch sráčů!"  
Zaburácel a párkrát sebou bezmocně škubl. Jeho ruce i nohy byly, stejně jako ty elfovi, promptně obmotány čímsi studeným a slizkým, co ty bytosti nejspíš používaly místo provazu.  
"Nebo co? Ty, nádivo!"  
Z vlnícího se ševelícího houfu se oddělila jedna postava. Byl to snaga, podle vzhledu muž. Ačkoliv viditelně převyšoval ostatní, Marghulovi sahal sotva pod bradu. Zeširoka si vykračoval a přeměřoval svého vězně s pohrdlivým šklebem. Přes to však poplašeně uskočil, když se na něj nahněvaný Marghul obořil s vyceněnými tesáky a výhružným hrdelním rykem, nedbaje na to, že je pevně spoutaný.  
"Já jsem Marghul ze severních plání. Jsem z kmene Nagha. Nemůžete mě jen tak... Kha rah go! Tohle si vypijete."  
Nepřestával vrčet a vytrvalým škubáním ověřoval kvalitu svých pout, přestože jeho drobní uchvatitelé na něm viseli jak klíšťata. Záhadná stínová bytost, která v té smečce zjevně plnila roli jakéhosi mluvčího, podezíravě nakrčila nos.  
"Když si ze severních plání, tak co děláš tady? A s timhle..."  
Šítivě pohodil hlavou směrem k elfovi, který ten výjev pozoroval se směsicí úzkosti i rostoucího ohromení.  
"Po tom je ti kulový!! Jestli si nechcete znepřátelit celej Buvolí kmen, tak nás nechte jít. Na nás si nic nevezmeš, ty zatracená zlodějská děvko."  
Mužík barvy stínu jakoby Marghulovu urážku ani nezaslechl. Zamyšleně popošel k Legolasovi a s pohledem zabodávajícím se do jeho bělostné tváře, pronesl.  
"Tebe, uruku, eště možná. Ale tohohle jen stěží! Nejsme zvyklí, aby nám v našich horách smrděli elfové."  
Poslední věta vyšla z jeho úst jako znělé chraplavé zadunění, které jakoby zmrazilo a pak zase rozkmitalo tu tenkou vrstvičku vzduchu která ho od Legolase dělila. Oči mu při tom znova zaplály tou povědomou rudou barvou, která ještě před chvílí jakoby vysála z nebohého elfa všechen život. Legolas pozoroval ty vyceněné tesáky a představoval si, jak se mu v příštím okamžiku zanoří do krkavice.Náhle si znova uvědomil, že i když to tak chvíli nevypadalo, má co dělat s tajemnou hrozivou silou, jíž je momentálně zcela vydán na milost.  
Zdálo se, že hrozba ve snagově hlase zasáhla i Marghula. Najednou se - v očích zděšení - bezmyšlenkovitě vrhl směrem ke svému druhovi, jakoby se ho snažil chránit.  
"Co s nim chcete udělat?!"  
"To už neni tvoje věc!"  
Pronesl snaga stejně ledově, jako před tím, aniž se hnul, aniž spustil z elfa své planoucí zraky. Marghul se zatím postil to ještě urputnějšího boje s pouty. Dokonce se mu povedlo shodit ze sebe několik skřetů, další se na něj však vrhali zas a znova.  
"Nemůžete... eh... nemůžete mu ublížit!"  
Supěl námahou!  
"Je to... je to... patří k Buvolímu kmeni. Je to jeden z nás!"  
Snaga na chvíli zkameněl a nevěřícně se po něm ohlédl.  
"Cože? Tenhle?"  
Podivil se.  
"Kdo ho přijal?"  
Já jsem ho přijal! Je to můj ghumtug!"  
Odsekl Marghul a sklopil oči k zemi. Na chvíli přestal bojovat s Krysí přesilou.  
Snaga ani necekl. Chvíli vytřeštěně zíral na Marghula, chvíli zas na Legolase.  
Bylo na něm vidět, že přemýšlí, zda je to, co právě slyšel, hodně rafinovaná lest, nebo hodně pitomá pravda. Dav, který je obklopoval, ztichl napjatým očekáváním. Jeho velitel se mezi tím naklonil k elfovi o potřebných pár palců a nasál jeho vůni. Chvíli zaváhal, pak ho ale začal zcela neomaleně očichávat. Legolas, byl proti takovému hrubému zacházení zcela bezmocný. Jen občas sebou škubl a vyjeveně zamrkal.  
"Ooooch!"  
Vydralo se nakonec snagovi z úst a znělo to stejným dílem šokovaně, znechuceně, jako i lascivně. Obrátil se ke zbytku svého lidu, napjatě čekajícímu na jeho verdikt, kouřově černá tvář se mu při tom rozsvítila necudným úsměvem.  
"Něco by na tom mohlo bejt!"  
Prohodil a to už se ti odvážnější z jeho lidu přikradli k Legolasovi, aby se na vlastní nosy přesvědčili, co pravdy je na urukových slovech. Bezradný Legolas při tom očima prosil svého druha o pomoc. Marghul jen tiše sykl a nenápadně zavrtěl hlavou.  
"Když se ztratíme naši nás začnou hledat."  
Lhal zatím nahlas, jako když tiskne.  
"Z Mordoru!"  
Dodal tišeji a připojil spiklenecké zamrkání.  
Vrchní snaga se sice zatvářil nedůvěřivě, přes to ale vypadal trošku nejistý.  
"Hej, Azrute!"  
Ozvalo se za jeho zády.  
"Tak co s nima provedeme?"  
Adresát dotazu si povzdechl.  
"Nejlepší bude, když se na ně podívá Ukra."


	7. V pasti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naši cestovatelé byli zajati. Jak se jim povede v samém srdci tajemného a nebezpečného Krysího národa? Vyváznou? A za jakou cenu?

Putovali dlouho a klopotně. Byli vlečení všemožnými průchody a tunely širokými tak, že v nich mohli stát i tak úzkými, takže se jimi Legolas A hlavně Marghul stěží prodrali. Čím dál, tím víc se blížili samému nitru hory. Legolas cítil své srdce až v krku. Na rozdíl od svého druha nebyl uvyklý temnotě a jeho oči se jí nedokázaly přizpůsobit, ať se snažil jak chtěl, ani jeho čich mu neudělal dobrou službu. Nakonec, jak se zdálo, se přeci jen ocitli na konci své klopotné cesty. I v naprosté temnotě Legolas poznal, že se před nimi rozevřela široká prostorná sluj a oni se ocitli na jejím okraji. Zamrkal a pokusil se rozhlédnout. Najednou si, ke svému obrovskému překvapení uvědomil, že mu to jde nečekaně snadno.  
V té sluji bylo světlo!  
Přimhouřil oči ve snaze zaostřit. Pak mu náhle spadla brada a ústa se otevřela v němém úžasu. Jeho pohled se sám, téměř bez jeho přičinění, zarazil na jemné, sotva znatelné, lehce namodralé záři, opatrně se linoucí z jednoho kouta, téměř jakoby se odtamtud kradla. Legolasův mozek se urputně sháněl po nějakém přijatelném vysvětlení toho, proč se v zemi svítí. Ať se ale snažil sebevíc, žádné nenacházel. Tajemný svit mezitím sílil a nabíral na vydatnosti.  
Blíží se to!  
Problesklo Legolasovou hlavou a jejímu majiteli při tom pomyšlení přeběhl po zádech mráz.  
Ať už je to cokoliv, blíží se to.  
Nepřehledný hlahol a překřikování, které je provázelo celou cestu, pomalu ustávalo a Legolas se zajíkl. Střelil očima nalevo, napravo, po svých uchvatitelích a pokud to vůbec šlo, zatajil dech ještě víc, jakoby se bál narušit klid, který se zde v srdci hory jevil skoro jako posvátný. Celou předchozí část cesty to vypadalo, že jeho věznitelé nedokáží zavřít ústa, ani kdyby chtěli. Jakoby neustálé hašteření a nesouvislé pokřikování bylo nedílnou součástí jejich bytí podobně, jako třeba dýchání. Už proto se musel ptát, co za hrůzu je přimělo ztichnout. Na mysl mu okamžitě vytanuly všechny ty historky o děsuplných, věčně hladových, Morgothových příšerách, skrývajících se u kořenů Ardy, jimiž bylo v Temném hvozdu zvykem strašit nezvedená elfata. Jenže dříve, než se dostal k vícehlavým drakům a ohnivým balrogům, bylo jeho vědomí opět nemilosrdně zmrazeno přímo uprostřed myšlenky. Ať se elf snažil sebevíc, najednou nedokázal vyplodit víc, než: Pro samu Elbereth!  
"Madh Burzum!"  
Hlesl vedle něj známý hlas. Prudce se obrátil ke svému druhovi, na nějž v tom shonu skoro zapomněl. Jeho tvář se v tom měkkém chladném světle, vycházejícím jakoby odněkud ze země, jevila neméně ohromená a vyplašená. K elfově údivu se však na ní, alespoň pokud mohl posoudit, nezračil ani stín strachu.  
"Slyšel sem, že tohle existuje. Nikdy sem to ale na vlastní voči neviděl".  
Pokračoval a elf si zaraženě uvědomil, že druhův hlas zní skoro dychtivě. Neměl ale ždibec času se nad tím zamyslet. Znovu se obrátil k tomu tajemnému čemusi, co vyvolalo jejich úžas.  
Ze samé země se totiž odlouply, jakoby z ní vyrostly, ne jeden, ale hned tři jasné svítící body a každým okamžikem byly blíž a blíž. Záře, kterou vydávaly, nebyla silná, ale zde, v podzemí se zdála téměř oslňující. Legolas na ně tupě zíral, jako očarovaný. Nedokázal se od nich odtrhnout, přestože v něm nebylo nic, co by neřvalo, dost! Přestože se chvěl, jako osikový list ve větru a jeho srdce svírala úzkost.  
A pak pod oněmi záhadnými lucernami spatřil tvář. Plnou, souměrnou s velkýma, jasnýma očima, upřenýma do těch jeho. A pod ní ještě úzká ramena a - sice drobná - přes to však oblá a jasně se rýsující... ňadra.  
Díval se do očí ženě!  
"Řiká se jim ad-va-khun. To je jako... jako požehnaný. Vobčas se roděj... teda mezi snagama... maj prej dar vidět do srdce samotný Dha. Prej jí uměj naslouchat a vona sama údajně jejich ústama někdy promlouvá... učí je svýmu tanci a tak. I když... já si stejně myslim, že je to blbost. Podle mě prostě jen svítěj."  
Mlel Marghul po jeho levici a nespouštěl oči z té ženy, kterou nazval požehnanou. Legolas pro změnu civěl na něj a dumal, co to je, co nutí jeho druha prudce oddychovat a špičkou jazyka si jemně, olizovat horní ret.  
Znovu se otočil na tu podivnou příchozí, aby si ji důkladněji prohlédl. A skoro nadskočil, když se ta světla nad ženinou hlavou samočinně pohnula. Konečně pochopil, co se mu Marghul pokoušel tím zmateným proslovem říci.  
Ta záře byla její součástí! Vycházela přímo z ní!  
Teď, když se trochu rozkoukal, dokonce jasně rozeznával tři tenké šlahounky trčící nad jejím čelem, na kterých, jakoby v podobě buclatých kapiček trůnilo samo světlo, omamné a chladné jako led. Ty šlahounky byly stejné šedočerné barvy, jako zbytek ženina těla, tedy pokud mohl Legolas soudit a co bylo nejpodivnější, ta žena je mistrně ovládala. A v jejich modravém přísvitu se rýsovalo celé její tělo. Bylo pevné štíhlé a pružné a až na nenápadný pruh látky kolem beder, zcela nahé. Pleť jí brázdilo nepočítané množství jizev, umně tvarovaných do složitých ornamentů, paže zápěstí a kotníky měla pokryty spoustou kožených náramků, prostých i zdobených kamínky a kůstkami. Hlavu jí halilo cosi jako řídká síť, vyrobená nejspíš z kožených řemínků. Jejich konce jí volně splývaly na ramena a spolu s nimi i přehršel malých, či větších ptačích pírek vpletených mezi ně. Při každém jejím pohybu se jemně pohupovaly a ty, co byly spuštěné nejníž, se něžně otíraly o její šíji, jakoby ji laskaly. Pokud mohl Legolas soudit, tak, podobně jako zbytek jejího národa, neměla vlasy. Alespoň ne takové, jak si vlasy až dosud představoval on. V místech, kde se na elfských lebkách obvykle pyšně skvějí bohaté záplavy lesklých kadeří, měla ona cosi drsného a bachratě zkrouceného, co všeho nejvíce to připomínalo náhodně rozházená semínka pepře. Pokud to byly vlasy, tak rozhodně podivné.  
Na krku, se jí bělala jediná, dokonale hladká, krysí lebka a trůnila mezi jejími prsy jako korunovaná královna.  
Legolas netušil, zda to není jen šalba vyvolaná mdlým modravým přítmím jejího světla, ale ta žena se mu zdála tak černá. Černější, než půlnoc, než nejhlubší propast. A stejně tak chladná. Jenže ať se snažil sebevíc, nedokázal se odtrhnout od těch temných kovově tvrdých očí, v nichž si pohrávaly mihotavé odlesky modrého svitu  
Žena chvíli mlčela a celý kmen s ní. Slují se rozlilo palčivé ticho, o to nepříjemnější, že dalo Legolasovi novou příležitost uvědomit si bezvýchodnost svého postavení.  
Nakonec promluvil ten muž, který nahoře řídil jejich přepadení a zajetí. Tvářil se při tom odhodlaně, jakoby si ta těžká mlčenlivá nejistota, která se jich všech zmocnila nezasloužila nic jiného, než být rázně uťata.  
"Ukro!"  
Obrátil se na zářící ženu.  
"Tohle sme..."  
Zarazil se!  
"Tohle sme chytli nahoře... Tvrděj, že jsou z Mordoru. Z Buvolího kmene. Dokonce i tenhle ghijak!"  
Střelil po elfovi jeden nevraživý pohled.  
"Prej je budou hledat. Ale nic dvakrát zajímavýho u sebe neměli. Až na...  
Vytasil se s útlým, cihlově červeným svazkem, deníkem královny Melian, který sebrali Marghulovi.  
"Mně se to nechce líbit. Ani trochu. Co ty na to? Mluvila jsi z někym z duchů?"  
Žena se k němu otočila, pomalu a váhavě, jakoby nechápala, co po ní vůbec chce. Pak se ale ty dvě ledové oči vrátily zpátky k elfovi a opět se zabodly do jeho zraků, jako dvojice chladných dýk.  
Ještě o pár kroků ukrátila vzdálenost mezi nimi a konečně promluvila. Ten hlas byl dutý a znělý, jako když se v nedozírné dáli, nebo spíš v nekonečné hloubce rozezpívá srdce obrovského zvonu. Do krve zhmožděné, chraplavé, vyčerpané tisíciletou službou, přes to však stále neporazitelné ve své velikosti. Pokud Legolasovi doteď běhal po zádech mráz, tak se právě teď změnil v učiněnou sněžnou bouři.  
"Sestoupila sem až dolů. Do nejhlubší jámy, kde je cejtit dech Ama-thi. Vdechovala, sem ho. Naslouchala! Tančila! Dokonce jsem obětovala svou krev.  
Pozvedla svá rozdrásaná zápěstí.  
"Řeknu ti něco, Azrute! Řeknu to vám všem. Tam dole se něco změnilo. A může za to von!"  
Vyštěkla a znovu při tom šlehla svým kovově krutým pohledem po nešťastném elfském zajatci.  
"Mluvila s tebou Ama-thi?"  
Otázal se skřet jménem Azrut z hlasu mu bylo znát napětí. Žena jménem Ukra se krátce nevesele zasmála  
"Jestli mluvila? Přímo řvala! Ale nerozuměla jsem jí. Ani jedno zatracený slovo!"  
Dokončila hněvivě.  
"Jedno je ale jistý!"  
Dodala po chvíli, když odpovědí jí bylo jen zaražené ticho.  
"Tenhle vřed na jejim těle" - tím roztomilým titulem nepochybně poctila Legolase - "nelže, když tvrdí, že patří k Nagha-hai. To by Ama-thi mi řekla!"  
Pak plynule přešla k Marghulovi a jak se ukázalo, její pohled uměl i víc, než jen vraždit. Prohlížela si ho pomalu, důkladně se stopou účastného zájmu. Její světla se lehce natočila a putovala po jeho těle spolu s jejím pohledem.  
Marghul, kterého ta náhlá přemíra pozornosti viditelně znervózňovala, zřejmě došel k závěru, že je na čase získat zpět trochu ztracené úcty, kterou si, jako urucký válečník zasluhoval.  
Napřímil se tak, jak jen to v poutech bylo možné a zahřímal:  
"Hele, poslouchej, ty... (chvíle zaváhání) babo! Máme napilno s jednim důležitym úkolem.  
Jestli nás nepustíte a nevrátíte nám, naše věci, bude vás to zatraceně mrzet!"  
Ukra dala ruku v bok a naklonila hlavu ke straně.  
"Máš ňáký pověření? Pečeť?"  
Na vteřinku se rozhostilo hrobové ticho.  
Myslim, vojáku," ušklíbla se nakonec, "že máš nějak moc velkou hubu. Vsadila bych se, že tomu, co seš, se ve skutečnosti říká, dezertér."  
To slovo, vystřelilo z jejích úst jako kalený šíp, dopadlo na zem mezi ně a trůnilo tam, jako němá výhružka. Legolas měl skoro dojem, že zaslechl, jak kovově břinklo o kamennou podlahu.  
Dezertér!  
Marghul se při něm viditelně otřásl, bleskově však znovu vypnul hruď a tvářil se ještě suverénněji, než před tím. Pak s nevídanou zběsilostí škubl slizkým provazem, který ho poutal a zařval tak děsivě, že s toho samému Legolasovi tuhla krev v žilách. A to ani nebyl terčem druhova lítého hněvu. Na ženu, stojící před ním, to však, jak se zdálo, neučinilo nejmenší dojem. Nepřestala si ho přeměřovat s hlavou vyzývavě nakloněnou a rukou opřenou o bok. Dokonce ani ten drzý pohrdlivý škleb jí ze rtů nezmizel.  
"Dobře, vojáčku!"  
Zapředla.  
"Jestli teda jdeš z Mordoru, proč máš s sebou tohle?!"  
Pohodila hlavou směrem k elfovi, který dosud bezhlesně postával stranou, obklopený chumlem strážců a ostražitě se rozhlížel kolem sebe ve snaze proniknout okolní temnotou.  
"Prej je to jeho děvka."  
Zaskřehotal odkudsi nějaký hlas a osazenstvo jeskyně se jako na povel rozchechtalo.  
V Ukřiných chladných očích to zajiskřilo a bambulky jejích světýlek se zvědavě otočily k elfovi. Její tvář, až dosud ukázkový obraz pohrdlivého nezájmu, najednou jakoby roztávala. Legolas se ani nehnul. Hleděl na ni s kamenným výrazem vznešeného prince a snažil se zachovávat důstojnost. Přes to ale vnímal, jak se špičky jeho uší rozpalují do ruda. Skřetice se ale naštěstí rozhodla věnovat svou pozornost znovu Marghulovi.  
"Copak, siláku?"  
Zazpíval její hrubý hlas, zatímco ruka lehce přejela po Marghulově hrudi. Ten se k elfovu obrovskému překvapení neodtáhl.  
"Naši lidi ti nejsou dost dobrý?"  
Poslední větu vyslovila hladce skoro mazlivě. Chňapla při tom za konec vlhké houžve, kterou měl Marghul uvázánu kolem krku jako smyčku a přitáhla si ho k sobě. Uruk odpověděl tichým zavrčením. Legolasovi ani v tom šeru, co kolem panovalo, nemohl uniknout podivný lesk v jeho očích a už vůbec ne to rytmické znělé vibráto jeho hlasu. Napadlo ho, co má tohle, u všech valar, znamenat!?  
"Je ale taky možný," pokračovala skřetice o poznání méně vyzývavě, "že seš špeh. A s timhle... vordogem zrazuješ svůj kmen."  
Na to Marghul opět vybuchl vzteky.  
"Každýho, kdo by si dovolil na něco takovýho jen pomyslet, bych musel roztrhnout vejpůl."  
Znovu škubl provazy.  
"Taky tomu moc nevěřim."  
Pronesla skřetice zadumaně.  
"Nejsou tak silný kouzla a i kdyby, dost pochybuju, že by je tenhle ubožák uměl."  
Odvrátila se od nich a svá světla stočila do jakési girlandy kolem své hlavy. Nejspíš jim tak dávala najevo, že s nimi skončila.  
"Hoďte je tam, co dycky!"  
Houkla k davu kolem.

"Však voni změknou a promluvěj. Orbu!?"


	8. Nevěra?? Ale, kdeže! (První část)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zajati, uvrženi do temných kobek pod horou a ponecháni svému osudu. Nebo...?

Legolas se choulil na chladné zemi v jakési kobce. Jeho věznitelé byli alespoň natolik laskaví, že mu pod sebe darovali kus kožešiny. Ruce měl pevně svázané před tělem, na krku smyčku. Ta byla důkladně připevněna ke kruhu ve stěně. Marghul posedával o kus dál na svém vlastním provizorním lůžku "zabezpečen" stejně, jako on. Čas trávil tím, že tiše soptil a horečně se snažil přehryzat si pouta.  
"Jen klid!"  
Špitl mu, když je odváděli temnotou kamsi do hlubin, zdánlivě bezedných jeskyní.  
"Tahle podzemní verbež, to jsou srabi. Není to nic, než hra o nervy. Když vydržíme dost dlouho řikat to samý, nakonec se podělaj a pustěj nás."  
Znělo to sebejistě a Legolas neměl tušení, že za tou optimistickou fasádou se jeho druh chvěje strachy. A příčinou že není nikdo z drobných krysích asasínů, kterými robustní uruk nepřestal pohrdat dokonce ani po té, co je tak hravě zajali a uvrhli do žaláře. Skutečným důvodem Marghulových obav nebyl totiž nikdo jiný, než Legolas sám.  
Jestli jen cekne, přemítal... cokoliv o jejich cestě za pokladem, bylo nad slunce jasnější, že mu tím přivodí rychlý konec. Kvůli zlatu ukrytému v tajemných horách severu snagové risknou hněv kmene Nagha a z Mordoru si pro něj nikdo nepřijde. A jestli ho napadne, prozradit, že je Mirkwoodský dědic trůnu... Madh Burzum, tak pitomej snad není. Ale jestli jo, může to znamenat celé roky vyjednávání o výkupném. A jeho v nejlepším případě prostě vykopnou. Může mu věřit? U Velký Temnoty, dá se vůbec věřit elfovi?  
Podezíravě se zahleděl na nebohého prince, znaveného dlouhým dnem i špatným zacházením, marně se snažícího usnout na moly prožrané kožešině.  
A v tom se mu v hlavě vyklubal další nápad, tak prostý a účinný, že se až divil, jak je možné, že na to nepřipadl hned. Co se prostě s někým z nich spojit? Dát se do kupy a vyrazit na cestu společně. Jasně, zisk by se musel dělit na půl, ale pořád je to lepší, než být o hlavu kratší. Jenže i tohle bude vyžadovat Legolasovu oddanost. A důvěryhodného spojence mezi Krysami. Na chvíli ustal v pokusech zbavit se pout a znovu si v duchu přehrával události dnešní noci a na rtech se mu náhle, jak mávnutím kouzelného proutku, rozehrál smyslný úsměv. Ta ženská! Ta zatracená ježibaba, která ho tak mazaně prokoukla. Z armády vzal roha při první trochu vhodné příležitosti a ona to hned poznala. Je chytrá! To by se mohlo hodit. A taková šťabajzna! To se hned tak nevidí a mezi snagama už vůbec ne! Jeho představivost mu okamžitě sama od sebe začla malovat tu drobnou pružnou postavu svíjející se v hlavní síni do rytmu bubnu a on si ten obraz rozkošnicky vychutnával. Viděl před sebou ty oblé boky, kulaté hýždě i malá pevná ňadra. Ta dvě stehna hladká a štíhlá, jak dva sloupky, kmitalící nahoru dolu, jak je jejich majitelka vyhazuje v divokém tanci, jež ji má zajistit přízeň mocných horských duchů a vyjevit jejich vůli. I ty plné rty, neustále zkřivené do povýšeného přezíravého šklebu. Panovačnost s níž na něj hleděla, když ho před ní předvedli, jako bezmocného zajatce. Ten okázalý výsměch, s nímž mu dávala najevo, kdo z nich dvou tu velí. To vše ho dráždilo až k nepříčetnosti. Tu tak dostat! Říkal si. To by bylo něco. A navíc po něm vyjela. Tak nestydatě a očividně, až se tomu sama jeho mysl zdráhala uvěřit. Ale, u ďasa! Přece pozná, když ho ženská svádí a tahle to udělala. Asi, uvažoval, už ji přestaly bavit ty horský červy. Ušklíbl se. To dokázal pochopit. Zachtělo se jí pořádnýho chlapa a to on rozhodně je, pomyslel si s ješitným sebeuspokojením. A proud jeho myšlenek uháněl dál. Jistě, bylo by to trochu nebezpečný, je to čarodějnice. Jedno ale o čarodějnicích věděl s jistotou. Bejvaj dobrý! Opravdu zatraceně dobrý v posteli.  
A tak napůl seděl, na půl ležel, opíraje se o chladnou kamennou stěnu, opájel se myšlenkami, co všechno by se dalo dělat s Krysí šamankou a úplně zapomněl, že je vlastně vězeň, který ještě před chvílí spřádal plány na své osvobození. Na to, že vedle něj leží jeho ghumtug, stejně bezmocný a ztrápený, jako on sám, nemyslel už dávno.  
Pod horou zavládlo ticho a klid, zvuky bubnu i víření tance, dávno ustaly. Nad obzorem se vylouply první paprsky ranního slunce a osada se poslušně uložila ke spánku i oba cestovatelé, přemoženi únavou, poklimbávali ve svých okovech v jednom z temných a chladných zákoutí rozlehlé jeskyně. Strážila je bytelná mříž a pouhý jeden hlídač, nevelký a podle všeho mladý snaga s halapartnou. Kmenová rada nejspíš usoudila, že to stačí. Ze spánku je vytrhl tichý nenápadný šramot a zvuk bosých nohou pleskajících o tvrdou zem.  
Vězni zpozorněli. Někdo se blížil! A měkká namodralá záře provázející nezvanou návštěvu jasně prozradila, o koho jde.  
Pak se nad jejich hlavami ozval mužský hlas. Zněl zvláštně dychtivě, skoro až roztouženě.  
"Ukro! Ty jsi za mnou přišla?"  
"Orbu!"  
Odpověděla žena o poznání příkřeji.  
"Půjč mi klíče!"  
Chvíli bylo ticho.  
"Ale..." pokoušel se zase namítat ten první hlas. "Ty chceš... nemůžeš jít dolů. A jen tak, sama..."  
"Proč ne? Mám svý důvody."  
Houkla žena, teď už trochu podrážděně.  
"Je to nebezpečný..." oponoval strážce chabě.  
"Co by mi tak mohli udělat?"  
Zaznělo se mu v odpověď.  
"Jsou přece svázaný, ne? No, tak, dej to sem!"  
A to už se před nimi vynořila ze tmy, nikdo jiný, než šamanka sama, jakoby přivolána Marghulovými necudnými představami. Legolase si ani nevšimla a přistoupila rovnou před uruka. Zadívala se na něj, teď už bez náznaku povýšenosti. Její pohled byl teď skoro žádostivý, přetékal zvědavostí a účastným zájmem.  
Nakonec promluvil Marghul.  
"Pěkně tě tu vítám krasavice! Přišla ses pokochat?"  
Legolas nadskočil. Ten hladký sametový tón! Ta hravost, něha s níž vyslovoval každé slovo! Takhle jeho druh až dosud promlouval jen k němu. Skřetice ale, jak se zdálo, neměla pro takové hrátky pochopení. Bleskově popadla konec jedné z houžví, jimiž byl Marghul spoután a pleskla o s ním přes hruď, až ten vyhekl překvapením o bolestí.  
"Pozor na jazyk!"  
Vyrazila ze sebe ostře, jak břitva.  
"Taky bych se mohla sebrat a odejít a to by se ti vážně nelíbilo."  
Na to Marghul ani nemukl.  
"Něco ti prozradim."  
Vrátila se znova ke své bezstarostné lehkosti, ale oba vězni, už si byli jisti, že je to jen zdání. Zkoumali ji očima, dokonce i dýchat se stažili mnohem opatrněji, jako když se našlapuje mezi vejci, jen aby ji opět něčím nepopudili.  
"Když jsem nahoře řikala, že jsem horským duchům nerozuměla, lhala jsem. Mluvili jasně a zřetelně. Ale nechtělo se mi, tomu věřit."  
Zabodla oči do Marghula a obrátila k němu všechna tři svá světla. Vypadalo to, jako obžaloba a uruk jen vyplašeně polkl.  
"Mluvili vo mě?"  
Zeptal se přidušeným hlasem. Z domova věděl, že s duchy země není radno si zahrávat a jejich našeptávání je třeba brát smrtelně vážně.  
Skřetice se vypjala na špičky a naklonila se ke spoutanému Marghulovu tělu. Nahé hroty jejích prsů se přitiskly k jeho hrudi.  
"Šeptali mi méno Marghul. Prej seš důležitej, ururku! A řikali o tobě spoustu dalších divnejch věcí, který nedávaj smysl."  
Marghul se rozechvěl. Byla tak blízko. Její vůně dráždivě lechtala jeho chřípí a teplo jejího těla se vábivě rozléhalo jeho žilami. Polkl a pokusil se ovládnout. Pak ucítil dvě malé dlaně, jak mu vjely pod vestu a zarazily se o jeho bradavky. Zaklonil hlavu a prudce vydechl. Tak tak, že potlačil slastný vzdech.  
Ta zatracená děvka! Soptil v duchu. Ta bestie! Takhle si se mnou hrát! Takhle...  
Jenže už to nedomyslel. Tu myšlenku pervaly velpůl Ukřiny nehty,když se zaryly do jednoho z jeho dvorců. To už se neovládl a bolestivě zasykal. Všetečné čarodějčiny ruce se zatím hbitě přesunuly na jeho záda.  
"Jsi ohňovej válečník."  
Zavrněla, zatímco bříška jejích prstů zvědavě zkoumala ozdobnou rytinu na jeho zádech. Marghulovo hrdlo se při tom rozkmitalo jemným sotva slyšitelným, spíše vyzývavým, než výhružným vrčením. Ukra pochopila a stejně tiše se rozesmála.  
Jeho brada se chvěla a dech se stával mělčím, když ze sebe vypravil, "a co vo mě eště řikali horský duchové?"  
Odpovědí mu byl jen další rozpustilý smích a dvě drobné ruce zručně pracující na sponách jeho vesty.  
"Do toho ti nic není!"  
Jedna z těch malých ruček zajela náhle a bez varování přímo do jeho rozkroku, chňapla a pevně stiskla. Marghul zařičel a pokusil se uhnout, narazil však jen na tvrdý kámen za svými zády. Další Ukřino uchichtnutí, pichlavé a chladné, jak led. Stisk v Marghulových slabinách záhy povolil a dlaně, které ještě před chvílí nemilosrdně svíraly, začaly něžně hladit. Z Marghulových úst uniklo rozkošnické zasténání, jeho stehna se rozjela od sebe. Prudce oddychoval a pokoušel se ukočírovat své splašené boky, které se samy vypnuly vpřed, vstříc té slasti. Za jeho přimhouřenými víčky zatím zuřil lítý boj. To že si ta žena, jeho věznitelka jen tak přišla a prostě si ho vzala, bylo tak ponižující a zároveň tak nehorázně vzrušující. Jen, kdyby mohl získat trochu kontroly! Kdyby se vymanil z její moci... Odvrátil hlavu stranou a ustrnul. Z nedalekého kouta na něho hleděl Legolas s očima vytřeštěnýma a ústy otevřenými dokořán. Oněmělý úžasem nezmohl se téměř ani na pouhé zamrkání. Marghula na kratičký okamžik uprostřed hrudi bodlo cosi, co snad mohlo být ostnem vinny. I s tím si však věděl rady. Bleskově se otočil k zářící skřetici a tichounce špitl.  
"Nemáme tady žádný soukromí."  
Spiklenecky zamrkal, aby bylo jako všechno úplně jasné. Oba se rozesmáli. Ukra hbitě seskočila a uvolnila ze zdi provaz, kterým byl přivázán. Pak za něj, jen tak pro legraci, prudce škubla, až se ubohý uruk zakymácel.  
"Tak pojď, krasavče, promluvíme si támhle!"  
Sebejistě i s provazem v ruce, zamířila do hloubi podzemní kobky a Marghul ji poslušně následoval. Ještě, než je oba pohltila okolní temnota, stihl Legolas mezi mřížemi zahlédnout obličej malého strážce. Byl stejně nevěřícný a šokovaný, jako ten jeho.


	9. Nevěra?? Ale, kdeže! (Druhá část)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V minulém díle odvlekla roztoužená skřetí šamanka Marghula kamsi do temnoty. Co tam s ním asi bude provádět? Přežije to náš milý uruk ve zdraví?

Ukra se v temné jeskyni pohybovala neobyčejně dovedně. Našlapovala po vlhkých ostrých kamenech se zručností kočky na střešním hřebeni, aniž by se jedinkrát zakymácela, nebo uklouzla. S tím se Marghul rovnat nemohl, neustále sykal bolestí a občas i peprně zaklel od toho, jak klopýtal a brkal. Ani svázané ruce mu v tom dvakrát neposloužily. A jeho věznitelka ho se škodolibým potěšením vlekla dál a hloub a jeho chabým protestům se jen smála. Dokonce to vypadalo, že ji Marghulova bezmocnost přináší jakési zvrácené potěšení. Naštěstí ale nešli daleko. Ukázalo se, že hlouběji uvnitř jejich kobky u jedné ze vzdálených vnitřních zdí se nachází ještě další lůžko. S huňatou kožešinou a nezbytným okovem na upoutání vězně, zaraženým hluboko do skály. Ukra k němu obratně přiskočila a dřív, než se Marghul stačil vzpamatovat tím méně bránit, ležel na zemi s pažemi zvednutými vzhůru. Vlhká houžev, jež mu svazovala zápěstí bezpečně upevněna v kovovém kruhu. Čarodějka se tyčila nad ním, široce rozkročená nad jeho hrudí, v jedné ruce třímala konec provazu elegantně stočený do tvaru smyčky a popleskávala jím o dlaň té druhé. Namodralé světlo lemující její hlavu se teď zdálo trochu bledší. Možná ho uměla zjemnit, možná jen rafinovaně natočila své tři zářivé bulky tak, aby ještě zvýraznily štíhlou siluetu jejího těla, až na úzkou bederní roušku zcela nahého. Marghul ji sledoval bez dechu a s otevřenými ústy. Vzrušení i obavy v něm narůstaly stejnou měrou a svářily se v něm a mísily jako vzdouvající se vody oceánu s divokou vichřicí. Jeho rozum se pomalu ukládal ke spánku, aby vládu nad jeho tělem předal stále silnější mocnější a bezohlednější vášni. Rázně, s hlasitým heknutím, škubl spoutanými pažemi, spíše pudově, něž že by věřil, že se opravdu dokáže osvobodit. V tu ránu přistála na jeho holé hrudi vlhká smyčka provazu a bolestivě se do ní zakousla. Vyrazil ze sebe překvapený ston.  
"Tak tohle ne, vojáčku!"  
Zatrylkoval Ukřin znělý chraplavý hlas.  
"Buď hezky hodnej a já budu hodná na tebe."  
Smyčka v její ruce při těch slovech něžně pohladila jeho tvář, snad aby dala za pravdu jejím slovům. Marghul slastně přivřel oči, když ucítil jeho chladný povrch putovat po své tváři a krku. Pak posbíral všechnu drzost a škubnul svými pouty znova. Už ne, silou! Jen se škádlivou hravostí, o které doufal, že jeho uchvatitelku popíchne. Pozlobí jako palčivé žihadlo. Naznačí, že není až tak moc obávanou vládkyní podsvětí. Dásně se mu při tom obnažily a z hrdla se vydralo tiché melodické zavrčení. Jeho planoucí oči se vyzývavě zabodly do temných Ukřiných. Ta se zvonivě zasmála. Marghul vzrušením ani nedýchal, když si pomalu a dráždivě odepnula svou kratičkou koženou sukénku. Hned na to na Marghulově hrudi znovu přistála vlhká houžev, tentokrát už ale spíš jen jako. Nezabolela ani neštípla, pouze příjemně polechtala. Marghul rozkošnicky zavrněl. Vypjal se jakoby chtěl být blíž tomu bujnému žádoucímu tělu barvy stínu, přestože mu pouta stěží dovolila se hnout.  
"Líbí se ti, co vidíš, fešáku?"  
Šeptala Ukra hlasem tak smyslným, že z toho stěží popadal dech. Líbilo se mu to. Zatraceně se mu to líbilo, přes to namísto odpovědi vydal jen další tlumené zachrčení. Nemohl dopustit, aby si ta mizerná děvka pomyslela, že ho má až tak v hrsti. Že si s ním může jen tak pohrávat. I když se přímo chvěl vzrušením. I když netoužil po ničem jiném, než aby pokračovala. A tak jen vycenil zuby a vyzývavě se na ni zakřenil. I Ukra pozvedla koutky úst, na rozdíl od něho však zpupně povýšeně a sebejistě. Smyčka v jejích rukách putovala přímo hlemýždím tempem přes urukovu hruď a břicho a zastavila se až ve slabinách. Marghul se slastně prohnul a spokojeně se na svou věznitelku pousmál. Ta ale, s krutými odlesky v očích, opět pozvedla smyčku provazu a řádně se rozmáchla.  
Madh Burzum, vona přaští!  
Projelo Marghulovi hlavou a on okamžitě zaťal zuby v předtuše nadcházející bolesti. Žádná ale nepřišla! Místo toho se pod temnou jeskynní klenbou opět rozezněl Ukřin smích a zvučně se odrážel od okolních stěn. A jemu to okamžitě došlo! Zase ho jenom provokuje.  
"Kočička si ráda hraje."  
Vysoukal ze svého vzrušením zúženého hrdla a nepřestával na ni rošťácky pomrkávat.  
"Dej si pozor, Uruku!"  
Zavrčela ona a blesky jí při tom létaly z očí.  
"Tahle kočka škrábe!"  
S triumfálním výrazem se nad ním sklonila a zabodla své dlouhé spáry do Marghulovy horké kaštanově hnědé kůže. Stejně tak jako před tím provazem, drásala teď jeho hruď a břicho svými nehty. Marghul stěží potlačil zasténání. Vytřeštěně sledoval Ukřinu ruku blížící se k jeho klínu a ptal se sám sebe, co ta zatracená ježibaba ještě vymyslí. Nevěděl, zda se na to víc těší, nebo se toho děsí.  
U velký Temnoty, přesvědčoval se, jak se její ruka pomalu sunula níž a níž. Přece si nezničí to, co bude dneska ještě potřebovat?!  
Naštěstí, skřetice měla stejný názor. Když konečně zavadila o lem jeho kalhot, přestala s týráním svého nebohého vězně. Popadla okraje jeho poklopce a - protože se zjevně nehodlala zdržovat s nějakým rozepínáním - prostě za ně co nejprudčeji škubla. Plátno se s naříkavým trhnutím rozletělo a bylo slyšet, jak několik knoflíků nezbedně cinklo o okolní kameny, jakoby si s nimi chtěly zalaškovat. Ukřina ruka pak zajela dovnitř, jako když triumfální dobyvatel vjíždí do bran podmaněného města. Už jí nic nepřekáželo.  
Marghul hlasitě zaklel a jeho páteř se prohnula, jako nejpružnější tětiva vybraného luku. Vzrušením sotva dýchal. Ukřina malá hrubá dlaň nezahálela. A dříve, než si stačil zvyknout ba si vůbec uvědomit, co se s jeho tělem děje, zaútočila svými ústy. Marghulem jako blesk projela nová vlna slasti. Zalapal po dechu, pozvedl se a jak jen mu to jeho pouta dovolovala a sklonil hlavu, aby se pokochal pohledem na ty smyslně masité rty, obtočené kolem jeho horkého zduřelého mužství. Ona na něj na oplátku jukla a přidrzle se usmála. Tváře jí při tom hořely a v očích tančily nezbedné ohníčky. Pak se zase sklonila do jeho klína a navázala tam, kde přestala. Marghul byl u vytržení. A když už si myslel, že je s ním konec, že už déle nevydrží a vybuchne, jako přezrálý lusk, Ukra s mlaskavým lupnutím nechala jeho až bolestivě naběhlý úd vyklouznout ze svých úst a zpupně se rozesmála. Pobaveně sledovala jak se Marghul bezmocně zmítá, jakoby doufal, že se mu podaří vymanit ze svých pout. Ten ale na nějaké bláhové pokusy o osvobození neměl ani pomyšlení. Jeho mysl dávno kapitulovala před novými a novými nápory rozkoše, kterými ho jeho věznitelka tak štědře zásobovala. Vlhké houžve se mu bolestivě zařezávaly do zápěstí, aniž by to opravdu vnímal. Z jeho pootevřených rtů se linuly tu nadávky, tu zuřivé vrčení, tu slastné vzdechy. Do toho ještě ostré salvy smíchu o nic méně zpupného, než byl ten Ukřin. Všechen ten necudný chór, ať už vycházel z toho, či onoho hrdla, se nad jejich hlavami mísil a splétal v chuchvalcích hustého vlhkého jeskynního vzduchu a divoce rezonoval v táhlých chobotech nad stropem kobky. Dokonce i na samém povrchu, kde ty z nejdelších píšťal nenápadně ústily mezi okolním kamením, se u jejich průduchů jemně zachvívala stébla trávy.  
Dole zatím svázaný Marghul s téměř bláznivou troufalostí opětoval Ukřin panovačný pohled.  
Ty si myslíš, že mě dostaneš, holčičko!? Promlouvaly k ní jeho oči vesele. To bys musela být jinčí divoška. Uvidí se, kdo z koho. Ta tvoje hra mě začíná bavit.  
Ukra zatím nelenila a hbitě ze svého zajatce stáhla kalhoty. Pak se napřímila, aby mohla v klidu obdivovat své dílo. Její oči putovaly zcela nestydatě nahoru a dolů po Marghulově těle, provázené paprsky jejího vlastního světla. Marghul zatím bez hnutí ležel a prudce oddychoval. Marně se snažil tlumit své stony tím, že se kousal do rtů.  
Tak vystavený! Tak bezmocný! Tak vydaný na milost té potvoře!  
Tepalo mu v hlavě a probouzelo v ní stejným dílem pocity hlubokého zahanbení, jako nesmírného vzrušení. Hrdlem mu vibrovalo tiché vrčení a koutek úst se pozvedl byť trochu teatrálně v domýšlivém úsměšku.  
"Je na co koukat, viď?"  
A mírně podsadil pánev, jakoby chtěl skřetici poskytnout lepší výhled na své nalité, touhou pulzující mužství. Ta se koketně rozesmála a jako už dnes tolikrát, pleskla ho přes hruď koncem provazu. Nebolelo to spíš jen dráždivě zaštípalo, dost na to, aby se Marghulův kotel rozžhavil z rudé doběla. Toužebně se k ní vypjal, když se její buclaté rty přiblížily k těm jeho a hladově se jich zmocnily. Poslušně otevřel ústa a nechal její jazyk a hlavně ostré zuby, ničit vše, na co narazily.  
Za chvíli bylo po všem. Ukra se od něj odtáhla, celá zadýchaná. Beze slova poklekla s rozkročenýma nohama, přímo nad jeho klín a ani se nehnula. Na okamžik sama připomínala skálu, tyčící se nad jejich hlavami. Na rtech jí opět vykvetl ten povýšený panovačný škleb. Vyčkávala, jak šelma před útokem, dokonale sebejistá. A Marghul okamžitě pochopil, na co čeká. Pevně semkl rty v zoufalé snaze nedopřát jí to malé vítězství. Jeho ruce se sevřely v pěst a šlachy se napjaly námahou. Jeho mysl sváděla marný boj s tělem, jehož každičkým pórem proudila vše prostupující žádostivost a palčivý chtíč.  
Tak už dost! Už mě netrap! Udělej to! Potřebuju to! Musim to mít! Prosím! Prosim!  
"Prosím!"  
Vyklouzlo z jeho úst tiše a stydlivě. Skřetice se krátce zasmála a Marghul přimhouřil oči, aby se vyhnul tomu triumfálnímu výrazu, jímž se rozsvítila její tvář.  
Dobře, vyhrálas! Ušklibl se. Jeho hrdost byla ta tam, ale byla to nízká cena. Pak už jen cítíl, jak Ukra pevně uchopila jeho naběhlý úd a sevřela ho ve své malé dlani. Neváhala a s odhodlanou jistotou ho nasměrovala přímo do svého těla. Jeho paže začly znovu bezděčně zápasit s pouty, když ucítil to vlhké horko, které ho postupně a až trýznivě pomalu pohltilo. Jeho oči se zamlžily a šíje se prohnula pod novým téměř až nesnesitelným přídělem slasti. Z jeho rozevřených rtů se řinula záplava vzdechů, výkřiků i kleteb a on neměl sílu je krotit. A to už na něm skřetice začala rajtovat jak divá a on ji neváhal hlasitě povzbuzovat. Jeskyní se nesl její smích i blažené stony a odrážel se od okolních stěn. Ani jeden z nich to sice netušil a kdyby ano, jen těžko by jim na tom záleželo, ale nahoře, tam, kde se pórovité žíly kamenného masivu otvíraly vstříc blankytnému nebi i s jeho přívětivým vládcem, poledním sluncem, kde se vlažné paprsky proháněly mezi svěžími stébly nízké trávy, se kameny v okolí průduchů rozezněly tichou písní, která se nesla zevnitř hory. Byla to jen chabá ozvěna jejich společné vášně, i přes to však troufale narušila malebný klid hřejivého horského poledne.  
Pod horou, tam, kde jinak panoval věčný chlad a temnota, to ale vřelo. Na Marghulova stehna zas a znova dopadaly Ukřiny hýždě a on se jim snažil vycházet vstříc. Po jednom obzvlášť prudkém výpadu ho však skřetice s bujným chechotem praštila do břicha až zaskučel bolestí. Chvíli jenom pokorně ležel a nechal svou uchvatitelku, ať si s jeho tělem dělá, co chce. Jenže jak v něm s každým přírazem narůstala a bujela zdánlivě nekonečná pyramida rozkoše, vzal za své i jeho pud sebezáchovy. Už mu bylo málo jen se dívat, byť pohled na Ukru, rozvášněnou jak nejdivočejší bouře, byl k nezaplacení. Zatoužil stisknout to smyslné tělo. Cítit ho pod svýma rukama. Sevřít ho v náručí, laskat ho a mazlit se s ním.  
"Rozvaž mi ty blbý provazy."  
Procedil skrze zuby.  
"No tak, prosím!"  
Zaškemral po chvíli s rozpustilým zamrkáním, snad aby dal najevo, že ví, co se sluší. Ukřiny zraky až po okraj naplněné smyslností se k němu obrátily. Chvíli na něm laškovně setrvávaly. Pak se Ukra naklonila a s potutelným úsměvem uvolnila jeho pouta. A náhle to vypadalo, jakoby neosvobodila pouhého skřeta, ale samotný orkán. Marghul se na ni divoce vrhl a přitiskl ji k sobě takovou silou, až jí zapraštily všechny kosti. Jeho rty se přisály na ty její a vášnivě jí oplácely všechno předchozí surové zacházení. Jeho paže se ovinuly kolem jejích beder a uzamkly to sladké tělo ve svém vězení a ona to nadšeně přijímala.  
Svíjeli se ve společném rytmu, oba jen pár kroků před samým vrcholem, když tu Marghul ucítil, jak se drobné tělo v jeho náručí rozechvělo. Ukra se prohla v elegantním oblouku a vyrazila se sebe hlasité zaržání. Marghul fascinovaně vnímal, jak pevné stěny jejího těla masírují jeho úd v pravidelném rytmu. Zalapal po dechu! Byl už tak blízko! Blizoučko...  
A v tom z něho Ukra se zlomyslným uchechtnutím mrštně seskočila. Rozčarovaně zamručel a vymrštil ruce jejím směrem, v marné snaze neztratit ten štědrý zdroj blaha, jenže ona už byla dávno pryč. Díval se za ní nešťastně a zkroušeně a nakonec začal znovu žadonit.  
Na to skřetice slyšela. Popadla jeho penis a začala ho zručně masírovat. Špička jejího jazyka se při tom roztančila po jeho hlavičce. Stačilo jen pár tahů a Marghulovo tělo už se zmítalo ve slastné křeči, zatímco Ukřina ruka se pokoušela vymámit z jeho pohlaví ještě víc horkého hustého semene.  
Když bylo po všem, zhroutil se Marghul, udýchaný a zpocený na umolousanou kožešinu pod sebou a setrval na ni v netečném opojení vyvolaném odeznívající rozkoší. Cítil se na smrt vyčerpaný a  
překvapeně sebou škubl, když na sobě ucítil Ukřinu ruku.  
"Narovnej se!"  
Zavrčela na něj tónem někoho, kdo není zvyklý, že se mu odporuje. A on neměl na odpor ani pomyšlení.  
Nechápavě na ni zíral, když ze svého štíhlého hrdla sejmula šňůru s připevněnou krysí lebkou a přehodila mu ji přes hlavu. Zmohl se jen na zmatené  
"Eh...?"  
Ukra na něj pohlédla se směsí své obvyklé povýšené jízlivosti a přezíravého pobavení a vesele se rozesmála.  
"No, co by?! Dávám ti ji!"  
"Ale..."  
Marghul vůbec ničemu nerozuměl. Přihlouple se podíval dolů, na svůj krk, na kterém už se houpala svérázná ozdoba. Ukra se smála, jakoby se jí povedla kdo ví jaká taškařice.  
"Ama-thi mi řekla, že to mám udělat. Když jsem byla dole v jámě. Eště nikdy jsem jí neslyšela mluvit tak jasně."  
Na chvíli zvážněla, hned se však zas navrátila ke své rozjařené povýšenosti.  
"Hned mi bylo jasný, že seš moc tupej, abys to pochopil, ale jednou na to přídeš. Nech si ji a opatruj ji."  
S těmi slovy se zvedla a odkráčela svou tichou kočičí chůzí zpět do tmy, svěšená tykadélka se jí bimbala kolem uší.


	10. Nevěra?? Ale, kdeže! (Třetí část)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdá se, že Marghul bude mít svému druhovi co vysvětlovat...

Ve vedlejší kobce zatím panovala téměř neproniknutelná temnota, jen několik zbloudilých paprsků, vklouznuvších sem pórovitým vrcholem skalního masivu se odráželo o chladnou podlahu. V jednom z koutů, pečlivě připoutaný ke stěně, seděl na své opelichané kožešině Legolas. Tichý a nehybný, přesně tak, jak ho tam oba milenci zanechali, než mu zmizeli ve tmě sousední cely. On do ní ale nepřestával zírat, jakoby čekal, že z ní vyčte odpověď na otázku zda to, co se právě odehrálo před jeho nevěřícnými zraky, je pravda nebo jakýsi zlý sen. Zoufale pročesával svou mysl a hledal v ní jakýkoliv záchytný bod, jenže ta mu, jako už mnohokrát v Marghulově blízkosti vypověděla službu. Místo toho se v něm vzdouvalo něco jiného. Něco divokého, kalného a ošklivého, jako když se za prudkého jarního tání obrátí tok zahnívající stoky a její páchnoucí obsah se vylije mezi čerstvě probuzené voňavé nivy. Něco, co - pokud to v něm kdy dříve žilo - dosud tvrdě spalo a až Ukřin necudný smích a Marghulovy chlípné nestydaté pohledy to přivedly k životu. Něco, co se s každým stonem, každým vzdechem, každým obhroublým zaklením, které se vyřinulo z vedlejší cely stávalo větším a větším, šerednějším a šerednějším.  
Neměl pro to jméno! Přes to se v něm ta věc bouřila, vířila a převalovala a vynášela při tom na povrch stále víc bláta a špíny. Vnímal, jak někde v koutku, osamocený a slabý, vříská jeho rozum. Radí mu, ať se obrní. Nepoddává se té nízké slizké věci tam zdola. Byl však tak směšně slabý, že ho ta nová neznámá síla ze dna jeho duše snadno překřičela.  
A pak se ho zmocnila!  
Jako lítá šelma zmítala jeho tělem, napínala šlachy v jeho pažích a zbarvovala mu klouby doběla. Sama zatínala jeho dlaně v pěst a vzpínala se proti provazům, které škrtily jeho končetiny. A řvala! Burácela, jako letní bouře, které se za největších veder objevovaly nad Temným hvozdem a byly děsivé a nebezpečné. A zoufalý Legolas nerozuměl jedinému jejímu slovu. Takhle běsní Dha ve svém hněvu, prolétlo mu hlavou a skutečně! Ten příšerný hlas až příliš připomínal něžné šepotání, které se v něm dříve ozývalo pokaždé, když šlo o Marghula. A stejně jako ono i tenhle křik vycházel odkudsi zdola.  
Je to naše věznitelka! Nemohl nic dělat! Prakticky ho odvlekla! Zkoušel to zase neodbytný rozum, bylo však už pozdě. Nebohým dědicem Mirkwoodského trůnu cloumalo něco, co do té doby nepoznal, dokonce ani netušil, že to existuje.  
Palčivá stravující žárlivost!  
A pak bylo konečně po všem! Z vedlejší temné místnosti vypochodovala napřed sama Ukra, hlavu pyšně vztyčenou, Legolasovi nevěnovala jediný pohled. Za ní se po chvíli vypotácel i Marghul, na tváři výraz blaženého vyčerpání. Legolas si nemohl nevšimnout spousty čerstvých modřin a škrábanců brázdících jeho kůži. Elfův pohled krátce zabloudil směrem vzhůru, když někde v temnotě za sebou uslyšel zarachotit mříž.  
"Tys... tys ho nechala takhle?? Neměli bysme ho spoutat?"  
"Teď? Proč budit ostatní? Necháme to na večer!"  
"Ale..."  
"Dost už!"  
Vyštěkl Ukřin chraplavý hlas. Legolas na kratičký okamžik v jejím vlastním tlumeně namodralém světle opět spatřil strážcovu tvář a skoro zapomněl dýchat. Ty oči plné ukřivděného hněvu! Ta ústa semknutá tak pevně, až se z nich vytrácela všechna barva! Zdálo se mu, že se dívá na přesný zrcadlový obraz svého vlastního rozervaného nitra. Jenže pak mnohem blíž zakašlal uruk a jeho pozornost se opět přesunula k samému zdroji svého neklidu.  
Jeho bezejmenný hněv konečně začínal získávat konkrétní obrysy.

Marghul našlapoval opatrně, nejistýma třesoucíma se nohama, pořád ještě mírně obluzený prožitou slastí, stejně bouřlivou, jako nečekanou. Hlava mu šla kolem, vůbec nic nechápal, ale nemínil se v příštích několika hodinách namáhat přemýšlením. Snad proto se tak urputně snažil odehnat od sebe jistý neodbytný pocit otravný, jak cizopasný hmyz. Pocit, že na něco důležitého zapomněl. Když pak jeho zastřené klížící se zraky padly ve tmě na jakousi bělozlatou šmouhu krčící se u zdi, omotanou provazem, rázem se změnil v solný sloup. Kdyby ho v tu chvíli naráz praštili kladivem a polili studenou vodou, nemohl být víc otřesený. Několikrát zamžikal očima ve snaze zaostřit a výraz, který pak spatřil na druhově tváři (protože to ona byla tou šmouhou) mu neomylně oznámil, že zabředl do dalších vážných potíží.  
Zhluboka si povzdechl! A to už to chvíli vypadalo, pomyslel si, že štěstí se k němu začíná obracet pro změnu svým obličejem.  
"Jak jsi jen mohl?"  
Zaskřehotal elfův hlas nezvykle drsně, až to Marghula polekalo.  
"Jak jsi mohl, ty... ty..." Legolas přemítal, co by nehodnému skřetovi vmetl do tváře, bohužel však bez úspěchu. V sindarštině prostě neexistovalo slovo, které by dostatečně vyjádřilo hloubku jeho pohrdání, ani nesmírnost jeho hněvu a tak aspoň rozčileně škubl svými pouty, jakoby chtěl dodat svým slovům na důrazu aspoň tak. Jak jen mohl? Opakoval si v duchu, vrhal po Marghulovi nové a nové vyčítavé pohledy a zoufale se snažil zarazit slzy, které se mu už už draly do očí. Cítil se tak ponížený, jako ještě nikdy. Nejen samotným Marghulovým činem, ale i tím, jak hluboko se mu to zavrtalo do duše. Tak, že ho to přimělo dobrovolně odhodit vlastní důstojnost, zapomenout na dobré způsoby. Vždyť se vůbec nechová, jako vznešený princ, peskoval se. Vzteká se jako nějaká... nějaký... skřet? Napověděl mu úslužně jeho rozum, krčící se dosud v koutku jeho mysli zcela opomenut a přehlížen.  
Mlč! Okřikl ho okamžitě jeho majitel. Tohle si zrovna vybavovat nechtěl. Ale nakonec i za to může ten... (opět pomyslel na Marghula) To on ve mně probudil tuhle... nadutost? Našeptával opět rozum a Legolas se definitivně rozhodl, že se s ním rozžehná. Ať už totiž chtěl ten mrzký aparát k jeho současnému postavení dodat cokoliv, byl si téměř jistý, že by se mu to nelíbilo. Rozhodl se, že jakkoliv je to nekrálovské, nechá sebou pro změnu cloumat živelnou přízemní zuřivost.  
Marghul si rozpačitě odkašlal a chvíli bezradně postával. Kdyby jeho druh býval nebyl vzteky bez sebe, možná by ho bylo napadlo, že připomíná malé skřítě načapané při krádeži sladkosti. Nebo, v jeho případě, možná spíš dobře uleželého kusu syrové flákoty, ačkoliv flákota byla to poslední, na co by měl Marghul v téhle ožehavé situaci pomyšlení. Ve skutečnosti se za jeho obočím právě začala odvíjet jedna pradávná vzpomínka.  
Vzpomínka na neslavný konec jeho manželství.  
Ushghul, jeho žena, ho tenkrát za uši vytáhla z lůžka, kde si to rozdával s její vlastní sestrou a on měl co dělat, aby prchl před jejím lítým hněvem. Tenkrát mu to bylo jedno. Ushgul mu k srdci nepřirostla. Jediné, v co ten osudný den doufal, bylo, že se mu podaří zmizet dřív, než ho ta semetrika stihne zabít. Jasně si vybavoval, jak tenkrát hudroval - v duchu, samozřejmě, nahlas si netroufl - co si to pověsil na krk za žárlivku, která bude tak hloupě vyvádět kvůli každé prkotině.  
Teď to najednou bylo jiné!  
Snaživě přiklekl ke svému druhovi, oči zavrtal někam do chladného kameneza ním a pustil se do nerovného zápasu s jeho pouty. Byla to dlouhá bitva. S provazy nebyl ani z poloviny tak zručný, jako Ukra. Pokorně mlčel když ze sebe elf, raněný a ponížený až na samu dřeň své duše, nechal svobodně vyhřeznout všechno nízké a bolestivé, co se v něm nahromadilo za poslední hodinu.  
Co všechno mu obětoval! Čeho všeho se pro něj vzdal! Věřil mu! Myslel, že oni dva... že... že copak mu na něm nezáleží? Nic pro něj neznamená? A dál a dál!  
Marghul ho poslouchal sotva na půl ucha. Konečně celé to bylo na jedno brdo. Afar Angathfark! Říkal si! Dyť on úplně zapomněl! Zapomněl, jak jsou elfové na tyhle věci příšerně přecitlivělí. Naštěstí si ale byl také dobře vědom, jak moc si děti sličného národa zamilovali slova. A výřečnost, to bylo něco, čeho měl naštěstí na rozdávání.  
"Ale, no tak! Lístku!" Zamumlal zkusmo a jukl do elfovy brunátné tváře.  
"No tak!"  
Dodal, vodopád nahněvaných slov tím ale nezarazil. Tak se zas pokorně vrátil k provazu na jeho zápěstích.  
A v tom najednou, jako když utne. Pouta byla pryč a s nimi se odmlčel i Legolasův hlas. Elf tiše sedel, mnul si oděrky od špagátů a překvapeně zíral na svého druha, celý rozpálený a zadýchaný. Stavidla, která se v něm před chvílí rozrazila zase spořádaně zaklapla a nádrž kalného hněvu byla prázdná. A jemu nezbylo, než přemítat, kdo byla ta horkokrevná bytost, která ještě před chvílí křičela jeho hlasem a kde se v něm vzala. A proč jí tak zoufale vadí pomyšlení, že by ji někdo mohl zkusit připravit o Marghula. Připadal si hloupě. Narovnal se ve snaze působit vznešeně a rozvážně a katastrofálně při tom selhal  
Marghul oproti tomu usoudil, že ta vzácná chvíle klidu je správnou příležitostí, aby se pro změnu on pocvičil v řečnickém umění.  
"No, tak. Lístku! Nebuď přeci malichernej!"  
Legolasovi překvapením spadla brada. Ten ostrý tón! Ten vyčítavý pohled. Copak je to on, kdo se něčím provinil? Nadechl se, jakoby se chtěl na něco zeptat, nebo aspoň požádat o vysvětlení, ale Marghul se mezi tím vytasil s mnohem tvrdším kalibrem.  
"Chceš skončit, jako žrádlo pro troly?"  
Legolas nechtěl.  
"Pak budeme potřebovat spojence."  
Na druhé straně zavládlo tázavé ticho.  
"Jasně, že budeme! A koho jinýho, než tu čarodějnici? Nikdo mocnější tu není."  
Tázavé ticho se změnilo na vyčkávavé. Marghul zajásal. Zdálo se, že jeho snaha umluvit elfa nevyšla vniveč.  
"Vlastně je to úplnej dar z nebes!"  
Zakřenil se samolibě.  
"Určitě přijde znova. Vo to jsem se postaral."  
Snad to znělo příliš snivě. Snad se mu nepovedlo včas nasadit zkroušený výraz namísto dychtivého. Ať už to bylo cokoliv, Legolasova tvář se znovu zakabonila, v očích to hněvivě zajiskřilo a ústa se začla krabatit do ošklivého ukřivděného oblouku. V Marghulovi znovu hrklo.  
"Ale Lístku!"  
Začal tak konejšivě, jak jen je skřet schopen.  
"Ty jsi neviděl, jak se na mě ta děvka vrhla? Copak se mě ptala? Dyť jsem neměl na výběr!  
"Ale..."  
Namítl elf, dílem nejistě, dílem útočně!  
"Vždyť jsi spolupracoval. Tak... ochotně! Tak..."  
Otřásl se! Nechtělo se mu ani vzpomínat, na tu vášeň, na tu smyslnost, zračící se na Marghulově tváři. Kalné, černé hlubiny jeho duše se znovu rozvířily. Marghul zatím došel k názoru, že nejlepší obranou je útok.  
"Nebuď ke mně nespravedlivej!"  
Houkl tak rázně, až Legolas nadskočil.  
"Šlo přece o to, aby byla spokojená. Uvědom si, že ta baba rozhoduje o naší budoucnosti."  
Legolas si rozpačitě odkašlal. Najednou nevěděl, kam s očima. Je to tak? Ptal se sám sebe. Křivdí Marghulovi? Co se to s ním děje, že ztrácí svou rozvahu!? Ztrácí prozíravost! Jak to že se najednou chová, jako dítě?  
"Ty... ty jsi to jen hrál...?"  
"No... Jo!"  
Marghul horlivě kýval.  
"Tobě... se to nelíbilo?"  
Tak tohle už byla kapánek silná káva. Marghul ale nepřeslechl naději v druhově hlase. Vypjal všechny síly, zhluboka se nadechl a pronesl jednu z nejnehoráznějších lží svého života.  
"Ani trochu, Listečku!"  
Na chvilku zdřevěněl. Přepadl ho pocit, že už to vážně přehnal, Legolas se ovšem netvářil ani trochu podezíravě.  
"Tak Lístku! Měj přece rozum!"  
Pokusil se přitáhnout si k sobě osvobozeného elfa, ten se však z jeho náruče trucovitě vysmekl.  
"Copak nejsi můj ghumtug?"  
Zkoušel to na něj.  
"Copak nejsem tvůj..."  
Marně doloval z paměti to podivné elfské slovo, které si za nic na světě nebyl schopen zapamatovat, na kterém však jeho druhovi z nějakého důvodu velmi záleželo.  
"Chuť...?"  
Zkusil to obezřetně.  
"Choť!"  
Opravil ho Legolas, stále ještě nakvašený.  
"No, tak vidíš!"  
Zaradoval se jeho druh a znovu k němu natáhl paže. A Legolas, ačkoliv neopětoval projevy jeho náklonnosti, ho alespoň neodstrčil. Marghulovi to, dle všeho, stačilo ke štěstí.  
Mise splněna!  
Zatrilkoval jeho mozek a vyslal svému pánu zprávu, že je na čase jít do hajan. Ten vzápětí vlepil svému elfovi ledabylou hubičku na dobrou noc a žuchl na své ošuntělé lůžko. Zabalil se do kožešiny, jak jen to díry od molů a jiné havěti dovolovaly a aby ho ani blažený úsměv, který by mu na rtech mohl vykouzlit nějaký zrádný sen, neprozradil, natočil se prozíravě tváří ke stěně. Netrvalo dlouho a usnul jako děťátlko.  
Legolas nespal. Pochodoval po cele jak tygr v kleci a marně bojoval s city o jejichž existenci neměl dodnes ani tušení a které se v něm stále ještě nepokojně vzdouvaly, ne a ne se poslušně usadit. Snad až příliš ochotně přijal Marghulovo vysvětlení. Marghul za nic nemůže! Opakoval si. Marghul je nevinný! Marghul to jen předstíral. Všechno je to vinna té... ! Marghul řekl děvka. Té děvky! A ona se jistě vrátí! To nesmí dopustit! A ten malý snaga s tváří plnou bezmocného vzteku mu v tom pomůže. Protože mu rozumí!  
Bylo jedno, jak moc je to bláhové, troufalé a nesmyslné. Doklopítal k mříži a prostrčil skrz ní ruce.  
"Musíme pryč! Pusť nás odsud!"  
Zaskřehotal na vyděšeného Orba.


	11. Zpět v Temném Hvozdu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Už bylo na čase, abychom se podívali zpět do Temného hvozdu a zkontrolovali zajatce krále Thranduila. Jak se mu asi povede?

Ať už byl Orbu jakýkoliv, rozhodně nebyl hlupák! Ostatně, jinak by nikdy nebyl došel tak daleko. Nekrčil by se teď na samé hranici Temného hvozdu a společnost by mu nedělal urostlý elf, vysoký, jak topol, zlatavý, jak polední slunce a vyfintěný, jak tokající bažant.  
Cestou sem je ještě doprovázela početná suita strážců s luky, ladně přehozenými přes ramena a toulci napěchovanými ostrými šípy. Všichni tišší, s tvářemi strnulými do zvláštního bezvýrazného klidu.  
Jako duchové! Pomyslel si. A stejně tak bledí! Jen pouhá jejich přítomnost stačila, aby se otřásal strachem i odporem.  
Jejich pán, oproti tomu, to byla jiná! Ne, že by se v jeho ledově zaťatém výrazu, dala objevit sebemenší skulinka, kterou by, jako nenápadná bílá myška, stihla proklouznout i ta nejnepatrnější emoce. Vlastně to vypadalo, že on sám by mohl školit zbytek skupinky v umění neproniknutelnosti. Přes to... Orbu pro to neměl vysvětlení. Ve chvílích, kdy si po něm troufl po očku juknout, připadal mu, jako vichřice, zavřená do krabičky. Jen jen prolomit svazující zátarasy, sestávající ať už ze dřeva, nebo z masa a kostí a předvést okolnímu světu, co si představit pod pojmem ukrutná ničivost.  
Když se ale nad tím zamyslel, (a že měl na to, při všem tom napjatém mlčení sytícím okolní ovzduší, času dost) dokonce ani ten okatě bohorovný, skrytě bublavý a vířivý klid nebyl na jeho společníkovi zdaleka to nejpodivnější. Ten titul držel... jeho šat. Pro který slovo "výstřední" bylo snad až příliš laskavé. Stříbrolesklý plášť podšitý čímsi jemným a sytě rudým, blištící se v zapadajícím slunci, dokonce ani nebyl tou nejnápadnější součástí jeho garderoby. Orbovi oči se neustále musely obracet k jeho neobvyklé pokrývce hlavy. Pokud se to vůbec dalo nazvat pokrývkou, protože ta věc, co trůnila na elfově hlavě ze všeho nejvíc připomínala plot. Bytelný, vyrobený z nahrubo opracované kulatiny a utěsněný chvojím, u kterého ale zase neseděla barva. Tohle bylo trochu nepatřičně červené. Měl-li to Orbu posoudit nestranně, jednalo se vlastně o náramně kvalitní plot, který by dělal čest každé trolí ohradě. Proč si ho ale dávat na hlavu, bylo mimo jeho chápání. Napadlo ho jediné přijatelné vysvětlení. Ten elf je cvok!  
Ještě, že plot na královské (to už Orbu věděl jistě) Thranduilově hlavě, neměl mít na jeho další osud žádný vliv. Pro něj byl podstatný pytel zlata a mithrilu, stejně tak jako kvalitní elfská zbroj a zásoby jídla na týden, které už se pro něj nesly v průvodu. A on se po nich pokaždé spokojeně otočil, když uslyšel jejich zacinkání.  
"Jmenuje se Thranduil a žije v srdci Temného hvozdu. Když ho vyhledáš a svěříš mu vše, co víš o této sponě i jejím majiteli, vyplatí ti bohatou odměnu."  
Ještě teď Orbovi zněla v uších slova elfského vězně horečně šeptaná do temnoty v kobce pod Krysí horou. Hned chtěl vědět, kolik mu to vynese a velmi důsledně pak trval na vyplacení přesné částky.  
Nebyl hlupák!  
Vymohl si, že vypovídat bude skoro až na svobodě. Na samém okraji hvozdu, kde ty bílé příšery pozbývají své čarodějné moci. A že nebude mluvit s nikým jiným, než se samotným králem. Pomalu a postupně se od nich oddělovaly stráže, až nakonec zůstali sami s Thranduilem i Orbovou odměnou na hranici dvou říší. Elfí a skřetí!  
Orbu se chvěl vzrušením. Už byl tak blízko! Teď už se nesmí nic pokazit. Vrátí se domů jako boháč a položí Ukře k nohám pohádkové jmění. Azruta sice asi nevyšoupne, ale na druhého muže by to dotáhnout mohl. V Dol Guldur by trvali na tom, že je to válečná kořist, pomyslel si. Chtěli by svůj podíl. A jistě by to tak bylo správné, kdyby to opravdu byla válečná kořist. Jenže tohle, ne! Tohle se války netýkalo. Tohle byla jeho soukromá záležitost, jeho vlastní zásluha. Tenhle poklad - znovu se lačně zahleděl na těžký zvonivý žok houpající se přes rameno jednoho z elfů - tenhle poklad je právoplatným majetkem Krysího lidu. Spokojeně uzavřel své úvahy, jakoby mu ten naducaný krasavec už teď říkal pane. Jenže k tomu bylo ještě daleko. Zbývalo udělat poslední krok.  
V osamění, tváře vybarvené do oranžova měkkými chladnoucími paprsky slunce, hleděli na sebe král a skřet, uvěznění ve svém malém vesmíru. A najednou se zdálo, že impozantní královská postava, zbavena blízkosti stráží i nádhery svého paláce ztrácí něco ze své důstojnosti i okázalé pýchy. Ledový chlad jakoby z ní vyprchával jak pára nad hrncem. Pořád ještě se výhružně tyčil nad nebohým krysím vojákem, páteř jak sloupek, pevnou a hrdě vzpřímenou. Ten však místo aby se úzkostlivě schoulil, nechal svá ústa roztát do vědoucího úšklebku. Jemně pootevřené elfovy rty mu neunikly. Stejně tak jako huňaté linky obočí, které se nad jeho nosem skoro spojily v jedné přemýšlivé lince.  
Tak ty si myslíš, že mě zastrašíš!  
Uchechtával se v duchu.  
A při tom málem prahneš, abych už mluvil.  
Pánovitě se uvelebil na jeden z okolních plochých kamenů. Dokázal poznat, kdy má navrch. Nestrávil léta vyjednáváním na horských strádách jen tak pro nic za nic.  
Elf se váhavě usadil proti němu a šklebící se Orbu vyčkával. Pak jeho protivníkovi konečně došla trpělivost.  
"Mluv!"  
Vyštěkl.  
"Co mi máš vzkázat?"  
A na to Orbu ochotně vyštrachal z paměti vzpomínku na ten osudový letní den.


	12. Vítězství

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Události začínají spět k vyvrcholení, oba příběhy se slévají. Co si budou říkat na hranici dvou světů král a skřet? Jak se Legolas a Marghul nakonec dostanou na svobodu?

Palčivé odpoledne nad Krysí horou se pomalu měnilo ve vlahý podvečer, podzemní temnota uvnitř slují o tom však neměla ani tušení. Pohodlně si lebedila v jejích houbovitých útrobách, příjemně neměnná, vlhká a chladná. Jednou z úzkých kostrbatých chodbiček se právě ubíral podivný průvod a Orbu byl v jeho čele  
"Ticho! Vy zatracený šmejdi! Chcete, aby nás zabili?"  
Přidušeně sykl někam dozadu, kde tušil zlatovlasého elfského vězně, od něhož se před chvílí nechal umluvit. Ne, že by snad elf, či jeho společník nějak přehnaně hlučeli, proč si však trochu nezchladit žáhu a nepřičísnout pocuchané nervy!? Ostatně druhá část jeho sdělení byla krutě pravdivá. Kdyby je našli, osud všech tří, by byl jistě zpečetěn. Celé procesí pak uzavíral uruk, kterému byla křivolaká chodbička zoufale malá a on měl co dělat aby neklel plných plic, jak onen příslovečný špaček.  
Orbovi nepřestával znít v hlavě elfův naléhavý šepot, pronášený horečně v hloubi vězeňských cel.  
"Ty ho tady přece taky nechceš! Nechceš aby se potloukal v její blízkosti. A my nejsme nebezpečí. Pro tebe ani pro tvoji rodinu. Odejdem tak, jak jsme přišli a budete na nás moci bez obav zapomenout. Oběma nám jde o totéž. Pojďme se na krátký okamžik spojit."  
Orba zamrazilo! Rozložitého urostlého a nade vší pochybnost pohledného uruka si opravdu až zoufale nepřál nikde poblíž Ukry. Ale vždyť je má hlídat?! Jak vysvětlí, že zmizeli?  
"Ty přece za nic nemůžeš!"  
Šeptal pokušitelův hlas, až nebezpečně podmanivě.  
"Copak ty jsi zamykal? Byl jsi to snad ty, kdo nechal Marghula nespoutaného?"  
A Orbovo srdce se rázem rozehřálo zlomyslnou radostí. Když ti dva zmizí, bude to Ukřina vinna. A milenka, která ho odvrhla, zakusí tak na svou vlastní kůži něco málo jeho vlastní hořkosti a ponížení. Její postavení v kmeni to stěží ohrozí a jemu bude dopřáno drobné sladké zadostiučinění. Elfův návrh se mu zahryzl do mozku přímo s trolí zarputilostí. Moc dobře ale věděl, že se nehodí hned ze začátku projevit nadšení. Zpříma se postavil a založil ruce v bok ve vyzývavé póze. A aby dal elfovi najevo, kdo z nich dvou je pánem a kdo pouhým prosebníkem, ještě navíc zpupně vysunul bradu. Dokonalý obraz sebejistého kabrňáka!  
"A co jako za to?"  
A v ten okamžik se žluťák vytasil s tou sponou.

"Daroval mi ji! Takovej běložlutej střízlík. Škoda mluvit!"  
Vykládal pak v Thranduilově trůnní síni, živě máchal rukama a tvářil se jakoby nic. Jeho ostřížímu zraku ale neuniklo, jak se král na svém vyvýšeném sedátku lehce nadzvihl, když se zmínil o tom druhém elfovi.  
"Kde je teď? A co s ním je?"  
Zvolal hlasem tak mocným, až se jeho ozvěna odrazila od hladkých stěn sálu a zaduněla pod jeho klenutým stropem.  
"Mluv, ty nízký zplozenče Temnoty, sic je s tebou zle!"  
Orbu se zmateně zarazil a pokradmu se rozhlédl okolo. Ač se zdálo, že na jeho poddané učinilo královo prohlášení hluboký dojem, on sám si nebyl zdaleka jist, co si o něm myslet. Neslynul, pravda, urostlou postavou a v temnotě, konec konců, zplozen byl. Přes to měl intenzivní pocit, že tímto tónem se poklony obvykle nepronášejí. A proto, i když v něm byla malá dušička, houkl navenek zcela neohroženě.  
"Tak, to teda jako prrr, krasavče! Buď se budem bavit slušně, anebo vůbec!"  
Zdvořilost je totiž základem, každého úspěšného obchodního jednání, což nakonec musel uznat i sám král.  
A protože se Orbu vyznal, začalo mu svítat ještě před tím, než se s konečnou platností dohodla výše jeho odměny i podmínky jejího předání. Tenhle žluťák je tomu druhému dost podobný. Ne, že by to u elfů něco znamenalo, už tak jsou k nerozeznání jeden od druhého. Ale to, čeho byl svědkem v trůnním sále určitě nebylo jen tak. Oproti všemu, co kdy slyšel elfové nejspíš mají emoce, jen o něco slabší. A tohle byl asi záchvat nepříčetné zuřivosti po elfsku. A pokud se někdo, jako Thranduil rozzuřil až k nepříčetnosti může to znamenat jedině...  
Orbu stejně nikdy nevěřil těm blábolům, že elfata se rodí z ranní rosy ulpělé na okvětních plátcích jarních poupat, na niž zasvitly první paprsky ranního slunce, a které pak vlahý vánek konejší, dokud neklesnou k zemi a neuloží svůj náklad do měkkého mechu. A ani jiným podobným nechutnostem.  
Aspoň trochu šukat určitě musej!  
Náhle ho jako blesk zasáhla myšlenka, že pokud je jeho předpoklad o Žuťákově původu správný, znamená to, že to někdy v minulosti musel dělat i sám Thranduil.  
Zdálo se mu to téměř neuvěřitelné!  
Chvíli se dokonce pokoušel představit si jeho ctihodné veličenstvo při onom aktu, rychle to ale vzdal. Ostatně pro jeho šťastný návrat bylo podstatné něco úplně jiného. Pomalu mu docházelo, že jeho nezáživná historka o tom, jak oba uprchlíky obezřetně protáhl několika postranními tunely, aby je pak nasměroval na jednu z opuštěných horských stezek, nejspíš nebude stačit.

"Potřebujem svý věci! Zbraně! A měli jsme s sebou knihu."  
Hluboko pod horou, uprostřed vlhké temnoty dolehl Orbovým uším chrčivý šepot sotva o něco hlasitější než pouhý dech. To se zezadu ozval Uruk.  
"Takovovou hranatou červenou věc. Uvnitř byla popsaná."  
Dodal ještě hlas, když mu odpovědí bylo jen zaražené mlčení.  
Orbu na okamžik znehybněl a přemýšlivě se kousl do rtu. Vybavoval si samozřejmě, jak jeho druhové trochu nakvašeně mrskli kořist, která byla tentokrát až nestydatě chabá, do jedné z kobek k ostatnímu harampádí. Na té červené věci mu příliš nesešlo. Bylo ale bezpečné dát těm dvěma do ruky zbraně?  
Nakonec s nimi přece jen sestoupil až do hlubokého nitra hory, kde se, stranou obývaných míst, černala opuštěná skladiště. Konec konců, komu by tam mohli ublížit?!  
Marghul okamžitě zajásal. Jejich věci se válely u samého vchodu, včetně cihlově zbarveného deníku královny Melian, ledabyle zamotaném do zažloutlého plátna. Přitiskl si ho k srdci jako svou spásu a tápajícímu elfovi pohotově vrazil do ruky jakýsi mečík a nepříliš kvalitní luk. Byli zdárně připraveni vydat se na další pouť.

"Tak knihu říkáš!?"  
Zakabonil se králův obličej, už tak dost podmračený.  
A proč si je vůbec pustil?  
Orbu si odkašlal a ze všech sil se pokusil napodobit Thranduilův brunátný výraz.  
"Protože jsem nesnesl pomyšlení, že potomek tak ctěného rodu trpí ve vězení."  
A a jeho oči se ihned zkoumavě upřely do elfových. Ty si zdánlivě zachovávaly svou nepřístupnost, strnule upírajíce svá chladná bělma někam za nebohého snagu. Jakoby ani nebyl hoden jejich pohledu. Dvě nenápadné jiskřičky, které se krátce mihly v jejich nekonečných hlubinách, ale neunikly skřetově pozornosti. Ne, Orbu nebyl hlupák! Někde uvnitř si vydechl úlevou. Ten jeho blábol zabral.

"Musíte mě pořádně svázat!"  
Trval na svém Orbu.  
"A taky bys mi," obrátil se na uruka, "měl vrazit pár facek. Ne, abys mi něco zlomil, nebo tak." Dodal honem.  
"Ale nějakou tu modřinu bych mít měl."  
Proti tomu nenamítal Marghul vůbec nic. Když chceš mít rozbitou hubu, pomyslel si, budiž ti přáno.  
Uprchlíci právě rozpačitě postávali u jednoho z vchodů do podzemí a rozhlíželi se okolo. Po tom, co strávili den a noc v jeskyním království se jim suchý a vůní vřesu prosycený vánek, prohánějící se po skalních ostrozích, zdál téměř nepatřičný. Dokonce i měkké paprsky odpoledního slunce se náhle jevily odporně palčivé. Přes to byl vlahý a teplý podvečer na horském hřebeni jejich největším spojencem. Zatím byli v bezpečí!  
Jenže každý den se jednou překulí v noc a ta dnešní bude černá a bezměsíčná. A noc v horách bude už navždy cele patřit Krysímu národu. Čeká je zběsilý úprk, dokud jen se poslední zbytky slunečního svitu budou potulovat po tmící se obloze.  
Marghul pečlivě utáhl houžve na snagových zápěstích.

"Hnali jsme se temnýma chodbama a za námi si to supělo deset... eh... totiž dvacet Krysích vojáků."  
Líčil barvitě Orbu, který sám dodnes netušil, jak bohatou má obrazotvornost.  
"Obrovskejch, zuřivejch, krvežíznivejch! Po zuby ozbrojenejch!"  
Pokračoval, jeho hlas zněl tlumeně, jakoby se z něj ještě ozýval skutečný strach, prožitý onoho osudového dne v temných chodbách pod Krysí horou. V jeho doširoka rozevřených očích se při tom blyštily oranžové paprsky zapadajícího slunce. Thranduil seděl jak mramorová socha a ani nedutal.  
"Popad jsem svou halapartnu a začal je odrážet. Jen tak tak mě minul těžkej kámen, když jsme vyskočili na povrch. A tam se rozjela pořádná řežba!"  
"Můj syn!?"  
Promluvil náhle král. Jeho hlas se rozezněl těžce a pomalu.  
"Bojoval statečně?"  
Ale, jo! Pomyslel si Orbu! Proč by ne!  
"Statečně! Úplně sám..." (pozor, oni neřikaj odkrágloval, ale skolil) "...skolil nejmocnějšího Krysího válečníka jménem Azrut."  
Dobře ti tak, Azrute, vychutnával si Orbu bídnou sokovu smrt, byť jenom hypotetickou. Jak se zdálo, krále jeho slova potěšila.  
" ... pak se vydali někam na sever," dokončil své vyprávění, "a já vyrazil sem."  
A to bylo všechno!  
Nedokázal svému společníkovi vysvětlit, co to bylo za tajemnou knihu, ani jaké poslání to hnalo oba poutníky za severní hvězdou. A Thranduil jen zadumaně hleděl k zemi.  
"Ten uruk pindal něco o tom, že mají nějakej zvláštní úkol a že jsou vyslanci Mordoru. Ale upřímně, podle mýho lhal, jako když tiskne."  
Rozhostilo se zaražené ticho.  
"Hele, elfe!"  
Spustil Orbu váhavě.  
"Ten tvůj... tento. Taky vykládal něco o ňákym úkolu. Hlavně ti mám ale vyřídit, že prej je v bezpečí. Že je svobodnej. A nemáš ho prej hledat. Až příde čas, vrátí se sám."  
A nechápavě pak sledoval, jak se král vztyčil, těžkopádně a s namáhavým výrazem, jakoby ho něco táhlo k zemi. Udělal několik kroků a zahleděl se směrem k zapadajícímu slunci. Jeho oči byly zastřené, jakoby za tím rudnoucím kotoučem schýleným k obzoru spatřovaly něco dalšího tajemného a vzdáleného, co zůstalo Orbovým zrakům ukryto. Pak promluvil a byl to hlas, který by dokázal štípat skály.  
"Co dělá můj syn ve společnosti stepního skřeta??!"  
Orbu se uchechtl.  
"Dělá mu děvku!"  
A okamžitě pochopil jak špatně zvolená to byla slova. Thranduil se k němu v ten ráz doslova vrhl, zornice rozšířené, div, že mu z nich nesršely plameny. Ústa měl zkřivená, hruď se mu prudce zdvíhala nahoru dolů.  
"Lžeš, ty...!!"  
Zařval, přímo do Orbova překvapeného obličeje. Jenže namísto rozechvělého strachu, který by jisto jistě zachvátil každého z jeho poddaných, z téhle tváře vyloudil královský hněv toliko jízlivý úšklebek. Jakoby tohle, běželo Orbovi hlavou, nebyla jedna z mála věcí, která, z toho, co dnes napovídal, nebyla spolehlivě pravdivá. Jeho okázalá sebejistota zviklala dokonce i královu nedůvěru. Nechal Orba Orbem a začal neklidně přecházet sem tam. Bylo vidět, jak horečně přemýšlí.  
"Ten démon ho o očaroval, donutil ho! Je pod vlivem nějakého kouzla?? Mluv!!"  
Chrlil ze sebe jak divý, k Orbovu nemalému pobavení.  
"Ten? Ten je tak nejvejš pod vlivem svý vlastní nadrženosti."  
Uchechtl se při vzpomínce na Legolasův žárlivý výstup, jehož byl ve vězeňské kobce svědkem po té, co odešla Ukra.  
"Ten uruk!"  
Spiklenecky zamrkal.  
"Bude nejspíš úplnej bůh."  
A aby nezůstala žádná pochybnost co má na mysli, předvedl boky pohyby tak lascivní, že se dokonce i sám mocný král Thranduil červenal.  
"Dost už!" Vykřikl a mocně se ohnal, jakoby zaháněl nějaký odporný a opravdu hodně krvežíznivý hmyz.  
"Jak mám vědět, že tě skutečně posílá on? Co když jsi tu sponu prostě ukradl? Co když jsi ho ty sám zabil?"  
Ta slova zvonila, jak údery kladiva o tvrdou kovadlinu a bodala jak žhavá žihadla sršánů. Naštěstí i na tohle znal Orbu odpověď.  
"Řikal, že pocházíš z rodu Šedejch elfů. Sem si prej přišel po pádu... eh... Bele... Beleriadu prvního věku. Znamenaj ty bláboly něco? Jo, a tu sponu, jsi mu údajně nechal vykovat ty sám. Daroval jsi mu ji k jeho padesátejm narozeninám.  
Thranduil se zarazil a zvolna vydechl. Ohně v jeho očích se proměnily na blyštivé plamínky, jeho obličej však zůstával kamenný, rty sevřené tak, že se z nich vytratila veškerá barva, pěsti zaťaty s takovou silou, až se pod jeho šlechtěnými nehty, začínaly objevovat jemné rudě krvavé žilky.  
"A taky," dodal Orbu do všeobecného ticha, "mám ti prej vyřídit jedno slovo. Naughla... naughla... khurghuz-ra, jak jen to bylo?? Naughlamír! To je vono! Prej už budeš vědět. Víš?"  
Král sebou trhl a pohlédl na Orba, jakoby ho v ten okamžik spatřil prvně. Párkrát překvapeně zamrkal.  
"Opravdu jsi mi měl říci zrovna tohle?  
"Eee...."  
Udělal Orbu, zmatený jeho nevěřícným tónem.  
"Opakoval mi to zhovadilý slovo několikrát, dokud jsem si ho nezapamatoval."  
Pronesl honem na svou obranu. Král začal znovu přecházet, ruce za zády, čelo svraštělé a skloněné k zemi. Orbu vyčkával.  
"Je to všechno?"  
Zeptal se nakonec chraplavým, jakoby vyčerpaným hlasem. Odpovědí mu bylo jen Orbovo pokývání.  
"Aspoň že žije!"  
Hlesl nakonec spíše pro sebe. Opět dosedl na kamennou podsadu a stočil oči stranou.  
"Cože jsi to říkal, že dělá s tím skřetem?"  
Orbu spustil a přidal spoustu pikantních detailů. Náramně ho pobavilo, když si všiml, jak spolu s jeho vyprávěním, začíná Thranduilův obličej nabírat stejnou barvu, jakou vyhrávalo zapadající slunce.

 

Na vrcholky Mlžných hor přikvačilo svěží ráno a vybarvilo strmé stěny jejich štítů dorůžova. Oba cestovatelé hleděli okouzleně do hlubokých údolí ověnčených posledními zbytky noční mlhy. Šťastně se po sobě podívali. Byli volní!  
"Víš," začal Marghul, "pro takovýhle případy... asi bys měl mít na sobě nějaký znamení. Něco, aby se jako vědělo, že patříš k nám."  
Jeho druh ho obdařil tázavým pohledem. Uruk zajel pod jeho halenu a přitiskl prsty na kůži pod jeho klíční kost.  
"Správně by to měla dělat čarodějnice a to já zrovna nejsem. Ale s nožem to umim celkem dobře."  
Elf začínal tušit a to pomyšlení ho roztřáslo. Vnímal, jak se horké Marghulovy prsty otírají o jeho pleť, jemnou hebkou a netknutou, jako čerstvě padlý sníh.  
"Jenom malou buvolí hlavu!"  
Legolas polkl a stiskl rty. Asi by to opravdu bylo lepší.  
Ještě toho večera je bude v jejich tábořišti na stezce drtit mezi zuby a pokoušet se tlumit výkřiky bolesti. Pak bude Marghul do jeho čerstvých ran sypat jemný popel, aby se nestáhly a nezhojily předčasně. Bude při tom mumlat podivné modlitby v tajemné řeči, z níž Legolas nebude rozumět ani slovo a co chvílí odhazovat kusy jejich večeře do malého nenápadného ohniště. Nakonec ho sevře v náručí a odmění jedním dlouhým vášnivým polibkem.

Po té samé stezce se za nějakého půl roku bude i se svým pokladem vracet jeden mimořádně bohatý a mimořádně šťastný horský skřet.


End file.
